Another Chance to Live
by SilverWings104
Summary: -Discontinued- Adopted by THE NIGHTS RAGE
1. Xion Short Chap:P

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts if I did the Organization would be revived and gain a heart.**

Another Chance to Live Chptr.1

**Roxas's POV**

Everything that just happened to me was because of him, because of Sora. I lost my best friend, and my freedom.

My entire existence was a lie; I had no meaning until I joined the Organization. They gave me purpose in my life.

But then I found out that if I was no good I would be thrown away like a broken toy. Just like one member. I don't remember her very well; all I know is that she was number fourteen of the Organization.

Ever since Xemnas and the rest of the Organization were defeated I've been stuck within Sora's heart. It's has been really lonely lately, the only company I had was Naminé. Naminé was nice but we have nothing in common.

She always talks about how easy it was to break Sora's memories in Castle Oblivion and how hard it was to put it back together. I on the other hand talk about heartless fights I've had and the times I ate ice-cream with Axel. We listen to each other but it can get tiring when the other has no idea what you're talking about.

Every day I would walk around and see Sora's thoughts. Sometimes they're interesting and sometimes not. I just wish that I could have a friend that can understand me.

**No one's POV**

Roxas continued to wander around until he saw something. No it was a someone. Someone with a black Organization coat.

"Hey you!" he called

The figure began to run away as Roxas approached her.

Roxas cased after her and was able to catch up to her, he managed to tackle her and pinned her to the ground. Only then he was able to tell that it was a female.

"Who are you?" asked Roxas. "I'm no one "she replied

Roxas started to get frustrated and began to wrestle to remove the stranger's hood and saw that she had short raven black hair and ocean blue eyes.

"You're ...you're number fourteen" said Roxas

"... I'm sorry Roxas" she mumbled

When she said that she summoned a keyblade in a flash of light. Roxas took a step back and summoned his own keyblade.

They both dashed towards each other and when their weapons clashed a light transformed their keyblades. Roxas had gained Oblivion and when he looked across him he saw that she had Oathkeeper in her grip. They barely took notice of it and ran towards each other once again.

(Too lazy to write fight scene but Roxas wins the fight)

She was on her knees with Oblivion pointed at her

"I'm asking again, who are you?"

"If I tell you, you'll just forget me" she whispered

Roxas then grabbed her coat so he could look face to face with her and when he looked at her face he let go and grasped his head in pain.

Everything came back to him. He knew who she was.

"You're Xion, Number fourteen"


	2. Leaving Destiny Islands

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

**Author's Note: I know the last chapter was really short but I'll try to make them longer ^.^**

Another Chance to Live Chptr.2

"You're Xion, number fourteen" Roxas stuttered

"Yes..." Xion whispered

"I'm sorry Roxas but I couldn't let you forget me again the pain was too much to bear" she mumbled.

As she said that tears began to form in her eyes as she began to cry.

Without a moment to spare Roxas quickly wrapped his arms around her fragile body as she sobbed in his shoulder.

"Xion, I would never try to hurt you. Not even if my life depended in it" as he tried to calm her down.

"I may have forgotten you before but I promise it won't ever happen again" Roxas said in a soothing tone.

"Really?"

"Of course, we're best friends remember" as he spoke in a cheerful tone.

Xion then removed herself from his shoulder and quickly wiped her tears away and gave a bright smile to Roxas which made him smile as well.

"Come on lets she what's Sora's thinking right now" Roxas said as he stood up and offered his hand to Xion.

Without hesitation Xion took his hand and got up as they began to walk into the darkness.

"Shoot, took the wrong turn" Roxas grumbled

"How can you tell everything here is pitch black?" asked Xion

"I don't know, it's just that I can feel Sora's heart when we get near. And right now we aren't that close" Chuckled Roxas.

Xion giggled and they both began to laugh within the darkness.

**With Sora (the outside world aka. Destiny Islands)**

As Roxas and Xion were laughing, Sora was talking to Riku and Kairi as they were making their way to ocean for a summer swim. (But then again Destiny Islands must be like Hawaii; always sunny)

When they got to the beach Sora began to hear laughing noises ringing his ears. He looked around checking if anyone else was around him. No one was on the beach. Only him and his two friends.

He decided to ignore it thinking that it was all in his head and jumped into the water with Riku and Kairi.

A hour later

After having a race with Riku, Sora was lying on the beach with Riku on his left and Kairi on his right. Everything was peaceful until Sora suddenly felt the laughing increasing. It eventually got so load that he couldn't even hear himself think. He grasped his head as the noise inside his head began to pound against his skull.

"Sora, are you okay?" aked Kairi in a worried tone.

The laughter got louder and Sora was able to hear that people were talking as well.

"Ugh, the voices.. they're getting louder" answered Sora

Riku and Kairi looked at each other both with a worried expression.

All of the sudden Sora spoke up but in a different voice.

"I don't see why he likes Kairi, she's not even that cute" he said sharply.

"Excuse me?" hissed Kairi.

"That wasn't me I swear" Sora said as he put his hands up for protection since Kairi looked like she was ready to smack him upside the head.

"Wait a second I reconize that voice; it must be Roxas!" exclaimed Riku

"Huh?" questioned Sora as he tilted his head.

"Roxas must be somewhere in your heart where his voice is amplified "Riku answered.

"Then how do I get him to shut up?" Sora asked.

"I actually know a spell where Kairi and I can enter your heart and when we do we can get Roxas away from the part of your heart where he's speaking from your body." Answered Riku.

"Alright then just do the spell before my head explodes because his voice is getting louder" snapped Sora.

"Okay, okay... Kairi put your hand on Sora's chest and stomach" said Riku.

Kairi blushed as she put her hands where Riku told her too and when she looked at Sora she noticed that he was blushing slightly too.

Riku then put one of his hands under Sora's neck and the other on his forehead and closed his eyes as a dark aura began to surround him and Kairi.

Kairi also closed her eyes and when she opened them she found herself standing in a dark void with Riku beside her.

"C'mon be better find Roxas" said Riku

Kairi nodded as they both walked towards the laughter.

**With Roxas and Xion... **

"Ha ha he did what?" laughed Xion

"Riku dropped a crab in his pants while he was asleep and when he woke up he completely freak out!" Roxas chuckled.

They continued to talk about what happened when they faded away and how Axel would make jokes when they were eating ice cream on the clock tower in Twilight Town.

Finally Roxas had a companion who he could connect to.

They were interrupted when they suddenly heard footsteps coming towards them.

They turned around to see Riku and Kairi.

When Xion saw Riku she quickly got up summoned oathkeeper and bolted towards Riku.

Riku summoned Way to the dawn and blocked her strike and jumped back and got into a fighting position.

"You're... you're the reason why me and Roxas are here!" she shouted

Roxas didn't want her to fight but she was right, if Riku didn't interfere with the Organization Xion wouldn't have fought him, he wouldn't have been captured and put in the virtual Twilight Town, and if he didn't interfere both of them would have gained hearts.

"Riku, do you know her?" asked Kairi.

"I'm not sure.." Riku replied

"She's Xion number fourteen!" snapped Roxas.

"Xion... ughh!" Riku fell to his knees with a sharp pain going through his head and then he remembered her.

"Riku are you okay?" asked Kairi in a shacky voice.

"Yeah I'm fine I just remembered a few things" Riku answered.

After he said that he and Xion both dashed towards each other and as there keyblades hit one another a blinding light shined in between them.

Kairi, Riku, Xion, and Roxas all covered their eyes from the light and when the light faded there stood a large door with doors that were wide open.

Roxas stared at it for a few seconds then he noticed that Kairi and Riku where still in shock and he took the opertunity to grab Xion's hand and made a dash to the door.

"Hey, where are you going!" shouted Riku as he and Kairi also ran through the door.

When they made it through the door Roxas and Xion found themselves lying on a sandy beach.

"Huh, where are we?" questioned Roxas.

"This is Destiny Islands, I've been here on one of my missions" answered Xion.

When she said this Riku and Kairi appeared out of the door they saw Roxas and Xion standing by the paopu fruit tree and Sora right beside them who was apparently waking up.

"What? How is this possible Sora can't be awake after his nobodies just left his heart" stuttered Riku.

"We don't hold Sora's memories anymore" said Xion

"That's why he's still able to live his life freely with us living our own lives" said Roxas as he was opening a black corridor.

When Sora saw the dark portal he sleepily spoke "So that means..."

"We can do whatever we want when we want without you interfering in our lives" Xion said sharply as she and Roxas walk through the dark corridor leaving Sora, his friends, and Destiny Islands behind.

**SilverWings104: Yeah I know I'm bad at grammar but I'll try to improve my writing skills to make this a better story.**

**Cibetreax: When do we come in?**

**Atthemwx: (aka SilverWings104 brother) hurry up I want to pwn some noob a$$**

**SilverWings104: You'll come in later on in the story and stop using a$$**

**Atthemwx: I can do whatever I want it's a free country!**

**Cibetreax: *sigh* Read and review please!**


	3. Diaries & Sunsets

**Cibetreax: Silver would like to thank Gamer Dude for her first review EVER!**

**Atthemwx: But just in case if anyone's confused on our gender…**

**Silver-female**

**Cibetreax-female (nobody of Silver)**

**Atthemwx-male (Silver's brothers nobody)**

**Silver: Anyway on to chapter 3 ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

Another Chance to Live Chptr.3

As Roxas and Xion left Destiny Islands behind they found themselves in front of a large castle.

"Where are we?" asked Xion

"Hollow Bastion" answered Roxas

"Hollow Bastion…. I've never been here before," said Xion.

"Neither have I" replied Roxas

"Then how did you know this world?" asked Xion

"I took a look at Sora's memories" Roxas answered in a cool tone.

"This is the castle of Ansem the Wise; or DiZ as we know him by. Apparently he has a super computer and all the books you need to answer almost ever question in the world"

"So why are we here?" Xion asked

"To find out how we were freed from Sora's heart when you fought Riku" Roxas relied.

"Okay I guess that's a good reason," said Xion as both she and Roxas enter the castle.

Once they were inside they began to look around for the Ansem's computer and the library.

The castle was quite big so Roxas and Xion decided to split so they could cover more ground.

They started to look around the 5th floor where every room seemed to be a bedroom (I don't know which floor is the bedroom floor so just pretend the 5th is the bedroom floor).

Roxas went inside the three bedrooms on the left side of the hallway as Xion went to the other three on the right.

All six bedrooms were identical to one another. They all had a bed, a bookcase, a personal bathroom, and a writing desk.

However on all the desks was a diary with the last entry made 10 years ago.

When Roxas and Xion came out of the last room both of them were carrying three diaries.

"So did you find anything?" asked Roxas

"Nothing much; just some old diaries. You?"

"Same"

"Well lets see what these things say," said Xion

They both sat down on the floor and laid the books in the middle.

"Lets start with this one," said Roxas as he held a diary with a large blue 'D' in the center.

He flipped through the diary to the last entry made and read it aloud.

_Date:(I don't know what year it is in Kingdom Hearts :P)_

_Today me a Aeleus were guarding the castle when some blonde headed kid with blue eyes came and asked us to let us in, we told that the castle was closed and to come back at another time. When the kid was about to leave someone called that unversed were in the center of town. Aeleus and I were about to go to fight them off but the blonde kid ran off saying that he was going to fight them off by himself. I let him fight them it's not going to my fault if the kid gets killed. Later, we found two teenagers snooping around the castle. Aeleus and I kicked them out but I never thought I'd see a friendship like that in Radiant Garden._

_At dinner Even was scolding Ienzo for leaving the castle without his permission, saying stuff like 'you could've died' or 'you should know better' and all that crud. But what intrigued was what Ienzo said, he said 'If I did leave your permission I would've still been attack and even so that blonde boy with the big key sword would have saved me, either way it wouldn't make a difference'. I wonder the boy Ienzo was talking about was the same boy that Aeleus and I ran into earlier today._

_End of entry; Dilan._

"Looks like this Dilan person was one of the royal guards of this place" said Roxas.

"Yeah, but the kid that he was talking about seems to be just like you" said Xion

"What?"

"Hello? Blonde hair, blue eyes, big key sword; sound familiar?" Exclaimed Xion

"Okay, okay I guess you got a point but I can't live a second time when my first hasn't ended" Roxas pointed out.

"Let's read this one next," Xion said as she held up a diary with an icy blue 'E'. She opened the diary and began to read aloud the lost entry made.

_Date: (whatever it is in Radiant Garden)_

_Today was certainly had its disclosure. This afternoon Ienzo managed to sneak out of the castle and into town. As I was looking for him I noticed that people were rushing into there houses meaning that unversed were appearing again. I made sure that I checked ever alley passage way to see if Ienzo was hiding from the unversed. It's been quite harsh since his parents died. He's been sneaky, deceiving, and underhanded; he's been a devious little devil with puppy dog eyes; I still don't have a clue on how he could escape the castle when Dilan and Aeleus are always on guard. Anyway when I found him in the center of town, he was with a young boy who was a little older then him, he had spiky blonde hair and apparently he had saved Ienzo from the unversed. But the strangest thing is how his heart felt. His heart had no darkness only pure light; light and darkness are the two sides of the same coin. So without darkness it makes me wonder how he's even alive, perhaps his darkness is living on its own. I also felt a connection between he and I; I feel that somewhere in the future all of our paths will meet._

_End of entry; Even._

"So this 'Even' must be Ienzo's baby sitter or something," said Roxas

"Yeah but there's another similarity to you" said Xion

" It has to be a coincidence," replied Roxas

"Anyway lets read this one next" said Roxas as he put a diary, with an orange 'A' on it, in his hands and began to read.

_Date: (whatever)_

_Today certainly had it's ups and downs._ _Today Dilan and I were guarding the castle when some blonde kid came up to 'cause he wanted entrance to the castle. The castle was closed because master Ansem was doing an experiment. Just when the kid was about to leave someone said that there were unversed in town. My main concern was Ienzo; I let the kid out to make some friends his own age since he must tired of just hanging around with adults. A few minutes later Ienzo came back to the castle with Even, which gave me a sigh of relief since no one was hurt. Later on we found two teenagers in the castle who were trying to sneak some info out of the super computer I guess. I believe Ienzo told me about them one time; the one who's full of energy with spiky red hair is named Lea and the calmer one with blue hair is named Isa. Dilan and I kicked them out but apparently they're friends, which surprised Dilan since to him they are nothing a like._

_End of entry; Aeleus. _

"Hmmm…"

"What is it now?" complained Roxas

"Don't worry it's not about you. It's about the two teenagers that broke into the castle," said Xion

"You mean Lea and Isa?"

"Yeah, they just remind me of Axel and Saix," said Xion

"Well now that you mention it …"

"Must be a another coincidence; as if Axel and Saix would be friends," giggled Xion.

Roxas also let out a laugh before Xion picked up another diary with a gray 'I' on it.

She turned over to the last entry and read aloud.

_Date:(Whatever)_

_Today was quite interesting. In the afternoon Aeleus let me get out of the castle because he thinks it's a good idea for me to make some friends that are my own age. When I was I the center of town some unversed began to appear around me. I wanted to run but if I did that would let the unversed know to attack, so I just stood there. I made sure that I didn't any expression 'cause if I did that would give more of a trigger for them to attack. When they came closer I was about to scream but a blonde boy who looked like he was 15 with a big key sword destroyed them all. The sword disappeared when Even found me; he said thank you to the boy and escorted me back to the castle. It's weird though; I feel like that the boy who saved me, he and I will meet again in the future._

_End of entry; Ienzo._

"Wow, that blonde guy most be real popular," said Roxas

"Yeah he's been in all of the entries that we read," said Xion

"Okay, I'll read this one next," said Roxas as he held a diary with a purple 'B' on the cover.

_Date: (I do not know)_

_ Today went perfectly, just perfect (sarcasm). Today I just lost an eye and now I have a huge scar on the side of my face when I was fighting the keyblade wielder, Terra. The guy is like 19 so I thought that I could easily beat, but I was totally wrong. The guy used darkness and shot several black fire orbs at me one went straight into my eye, my freaking EYE! So now I have to wear an eye patch but hopefully the plan works out._

_End of entry; Braig_

"I wonder what his 'plan' is," said Xion in a mocking voice.

"Well, whatever it was I seriously doubt it's ever going to be done," mocked Roxas.

"Okay this is the last one," said Xion while she held the diary with a white 'X' on the front.

_Date: (whatever)_

_Today is quite new to me. I don't remember anything about my past other then my name. So far this one guy named Braig has called me 'Master' and 'Terra' which I don't get at all. Ansem has made me one of his apprentices and right now we're studying the light and darkness of the heart. Maybe I'll gain my memories back while I'm here._

_End of entry; Xehanort._

"The sun is about to set we better get going," said Roxas.

"Going where?" asked Xion

" You don't remember? Well, I'll give you a hint. Axel called it the icing on the cake" Roxas hinted as he opened a dark corridor.

When they went trough the dark portal Xion found herself at the top of the cloak tower at Twilight Town.

She sat on her usual spot and she looked beside her to see Roxas.

He handed her a bar of sea salt ice cream as they watched the sun set.

"It feels good to back up here with you" said Xion.

*Roxasslightlyblushing * "Y…Yeah same here"

They continued to eat their ice cream even when the sun was already down while enjoying each other's presence.

Eventually the both of them finished their ice cream and leaned back on the wall of the tower. Xion drifted to sleep as her head rested on Roxas's chest, which made him blush a bit, more.

"Tomorrow lets hope we can find some answers," whispered Roxas.

**Silver:** **Okay I know the ending wasn't the best way to end the chapter but this is where things get interesting :3**

**Cibetreax: She also wants you to know that the diary entries were written around Birth By Sleep but on different days.**

**Atthemwx: Another thing the chapters and other stories (maybe) will take a while longer then before 'cause her Microsoft word still isn't working.**

**Silver: But anyway Read and Review! **

_._


	4. Famililar Faces

**Silver: Dammit where is she?**

**Cibetreax: She said that she would be coming today.**

**Atthemwx: I think I saw her with Axel and Demyx.**

**Silver: Ugh, we can't wait for her any longer so lets just start up the chapter.**

**Cibetreax and Atthemwx: Okay…**

**Silver: Oh, that reminds me, my friends just talked me into starting a story on Detective Conan/Case Closed so if you read or watch Detective Conan/Case Closed…. **

**Cibetreax and Atthemwx: …Read the story and Review it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

Another Chance to Live Chptr.4

As the sun began to dawn, Xion and Roxas were still at the top of the cloak tower sleeping right next to one another as the first crack of light shined through.

When the first piece of light hit Xion's eyelids, she slowly began to open her drowsy eyes. When she fully opened them she noticed what she was using as her pillow during the night, Roxas's chest.

Of course both of them were fully clothed but Xion couldn't help but blush.

She took a look at Roxas's face to see if he was asleep, and surely enough Roxas still deep in his slumber.

Xion then took the opportunity to rest open his chest again.

'_What I'm I doing? He could wake up at any second' _she thought.

(Okay right now Xion will be talking to herself at the moment so regular Xion speech will be in italicized text and inside mind Xion will be in underline text)

'_Come on you know that was the best sleep you ever had in your nobody life'_

'_Yeah but what if he wakes up?'_

'_I doubt it. He's too deep in his sleep so I don't see the problem of you getting a little more sleep. Besides you've worked pretty hard for the Organization, and Sora's heart wasn't better either; everyday you would have to stare at darkness'_

' _I guess but if he does wakes up it could be a little awkward between us'_

'_He won't! Just try to get some rest; you won't be able to get the answers you want if you're too tired to find them'_

'_Yeah I guess so' _

And with that Xion slowly rested her head on Roxas's chest with her hands right next to her face. Her fingers gently traced around his torso which made her blush even though she was some how enjoying it.

However what she didn't know was that Roxas was actually awake the whole time but was too tired to open his eyes so he tried to sleep some more until he felt a weight being pressed on to him

The weight wasn't heavy but it wasn't very light either, he also felt fingers running across his upper body.

He slightly opened his eyes just enough to see what was going on.

He saw Xion resting her head upon his chest with one of her fingers tracing around his torso.

Once he felt her fingers tracing along his abdomen it made a shiver go up his spine. Luckily Xion didn't feel it because Roxas wanted her to continue, her touch made him feel something that he had never felt before.

Xion continued to trace around his torso's frame until she heard something from inside his chest

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

This made Xion jump back a bit since she was quite sure that she felt his heart. Roxas's heart.

She was slightly shocked since she knew that Kingdom Hearts was destroyed and it wasn't even complete when she and Roxas returned to Sora.

Roxas was getting a bit tense since he felt Xion jump off of him, which meant that something was wrong.

Was there a bug on his face? Was there a heartless behind him? What was wrong?

Roxas slowly opened his eyes so that way he wouldn't startle Xion since she was already a bit jumpy.

He looked at her shocked face until he finally broke the silence.

"Uh Xion, is there something wrong" he asked

"I…I wouldn't really call it something wrong" Xion stuttered.

"Well, what is it?" Roxas inquired

"Put your hand on your chest" she stammered

Roxas gradually put his hand in the center of his chest only to feel nothing.

"No, right here" said Xion as she took his hand and placed over his beating heart.

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

Roxas's eyes widened as he was feeling his heart. HIS heart.

"What happened?" he questioned

"I don't know, you could've taken a piece of Sora's when we were released," said Xion.

"Yeah but…"

"But what?" asked Xion.

"I remember one time Axel and I were eating ice cream when he said that I had a heart" as he trailed off.

"Axel said that?" said Xion in disbelief.

"Yeah I couldn't believe it either so I didn't"

"But you have one right now though, right?" said Xion.

"Yeah but does that mean you have one?" asked Roxas as he placed his hand over her chest *cough* which was a part that made Xion's cheeks flush pink *cough*

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

"You…you have a heart too!" exclaimed Roxas

"Really?"

"Yeah! Do I look like I'm kidding?" inquired Roxas

"That means we can feel emotions then!" Xion cried out as she pulled Roxas in a warm embrace as he returned the embrace while wrapping his arms around her waist.

The hug lasted about for 10 seconds at the very least until they released each other and stared at each other's faces that still had a shocked expression pasted on.

Roxas then broke the silence.

"Hey, uh we better get back to Hollow Bastion" he remarked.

"Y…yeah"

Roxas then opened a dark corridor as he walked into it as Xion followed.

As they passed through the dark corridor and entered Ansem's castle they continued to look for the super computer as well as the library.

Xion and Roxas wandered throughout the castle for an hour or so until they found the library that was filled with almost thousands of books.

Roxas began to look through some notes about the light and darkness of the heart that was lying on a nearby table of where they entered.

As Roxas looked though the notes, Xion started to look around the library hoping to find some books to answer their questions.

As she looked for the books she came across a picture of Ansem the Wise, and his six apprentices.

She was astonished when she saw the faces of the apprentices. She studied their faces for a few minutes to see if she was wrong.

After several minutes of convincing herself that the faces in the picture were indeed the people that she knew she immediately ran to find Roxas.

"Roxas! Roxas!" she called.

Xion ran across about half of the library until she finally found him.

"Hey Xion, I think you might want to see some of the records of some people of Radiant Garden or whatever this place was called in the past" said Roxas.

"Yeah okay, come on I need to show you something!" Xion remarked as she grabbed Roxas's hand and lead him towards the picture.

"Hey hold on, what's so urgent?" asked Roxas.

"That" answered Xion as she pointed at the picture upon the wall.

Roxas's eyes were as wide as plates once he saw the faces of Ansem's apprentices.

The one to the far left had black dreadlocks which was tied up to the back of his head, had deep violet eyes, and was wearing a navy blue uniform.

Beside him was a man that was well built, had rusty orange hair, similar pale eyes, and was wearing the same navy blue uniform as the one beside him.

Next to him was a man that had long blonde hair, forest green eyes, and was dressed in a white lab coat and black pants.

In the center was Ansem the Wise with his hand on the shoulder of a boy that was no younger then 8 or 9. The boy had slate colored hair in which his bangs were covering his left eye, his visible eye was a bright cyan, and was dressed in a lab coat, jeans, and a black long sleeved shirt.

Beside him was a man also in a navy blue uniform, was wearing a red bandana around his neck, he had an eye patch over his left eye as well as a scar on his right cheek. His eye was a deep yellow and his hair was a wood brown that reached his neck.

The last one to the right was wearing a white lab coat, his skin was lightly tanned, his hair was snowy white, and his eyes were a lustful gold.

"Whoa… now this is getting weird" remarked Roxas.

"Ya' think?" Said Xion.

"They look like Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, and Zexion." Said Roxas.

"Yeah, but what was it that you wanted to tell me?" asked Xion.

"Huh? Oh right", Roxas pulled out a file and flipped through some pages until he stopped and showed Xion a picture of two boys.

The first boy had blue hair, which went down his neck but bangs spiked upwards, he was wearing a dark blue coat with a moon crescent on the right side, white jeans, and a black shirt.

The other boy had spiky orange hair, green eyes, wore an orange vest over a white t-shirt, tan shorts, and a black and yellow-checkered bandana around his neck.

"Whoa… those two look like…"

"Saix and Axel" Roxas finished for her.

"Well, actually their names are Isa and Lea," said Roxas.

"But are they the somebodies of Saix and Axel?" asked Xion.

"Well, from all of the evidence that we have here, I'd have to say yes," answered Roxas.

"But, that also means…" Xion was interrupted when they heard a scream from outside.

"Ahhhhh!"

Roxas and Xion quickly looked out the window and saw several shadow heartless running outside the castle.

They took one glance at each other and knew what they had to do.

They dashed down the halls as fast as they could, they ran through the doors of the castle, and saw dozens of heartless surrounding them.

They summoned their keyblades (aka. Oblivion and Oathkeeper) as they got ready for combat.

*** A girl comes in through a dark corridor***

**Nilaxsa: Hey people!**

**Silver: What the? Where were you?**

**Nilaxsa: Hanging out with Axel and Demyx. Anyway lets start the chapter!**

**Cibetreax: We can't.**

**Nilaxsa: Huh? Why not?**

**Atthemwx: 'Cause it's over you missed it.**

**Nilaxsa: Are you serious?**

**Silver: Yeah, we're serious. Next time if you want to be in the chapter, try to come on time. '-.-**

**Nilaxsa: Fine.**

**Atthemwx: Okay then. R'n R ^.^**


	5. Lumaria?

***Nilaxsa enters from dark corridor* **

**Nilaxsa: Hey everybody!**

**Silver: Wow… you actually showed up on time.**

**Nilaxsa: Well what did you expect?**

**Cibetreax: Anyway Silver would like to thank everyone that has reviewed this story; reviews are what she uses for motivation :)**

**Silver: Thank you Cibetreax. Now on with the chappie!**

Another Chance to Live Chptr.5

Roxas and Xion quickly summoned their keyblades (aka Oblivion and Oathkeeper)

They stood back to back against one another, took one glance at the dozen of shadow heatless surrounding them and looked at each other for a second. They nodded their heads before they both dashed in opposite directions slashing every heartless in their way.

They destroyed about half of their dark enemies until they heard a chilling shriek.

They both looked around trying to find out where the scream came from.

Two women were cornered by heartless. One woman was probably in her mid-sixties, has white hair, blue eyes and wearing an old fashion dress. The other woman was in her early twenties had purple hair that was mid length, green eyes, wearing a plain black tang top with jeans, and was fighting off the heartless.

Roxas hurried to the women slashing away the shadows.

"You should get out of her!" Roxas exclaimed.

"No way! Not until I finish off these heartless!" said the younger woman. "Daisy, get far away from here!" she said to the older woman.

The older woman, Daisy, was hesitant but nodded and scurried off away from the heartless.

The heartless began to disappear as every slash hit, but just when Roxas and Xion thought that the deed was done several neo shadows sprouted from the ground.

"Aw man!" complained Roxas.

"Ugh, lets just end this!" whined Xion.

"Then stop talking and fight!" said the young lady that apparently decided to stay to fight the remaining heartless.

Roxas and Xion both let out a sigh as they dashed to the heartless that waited for them.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After they finally destroyed the heartless Roxas and Xion could finally catch their breath.

"Are the heartless gone yet?" asked an old voice.

"Daisy! I thought you went back to the house." Said the young lady.

"Well, I got worried about you." The old lady gasped. "Besides I needed to say thank-you to these kind children that helped you"

"Oh yeah. Thanks for helping us out" said the young woman. She noticed the black coats that they were wearing and gave a suspicious look.

"I don't believe I've seen you before. Are you new?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah. This is Roxas and I'm Xion" Xion said in a mild manner.

"I'm Ra-, I mean Sara. Nice to meet you" Sara said as she shook hands with Roxas and Xion.

"The old lady is Daisy; I'm taking care of her for my boyfriend"

"Hey! I'm not old! I'm just lived longer then that's all." Daisy huffed.

"Anyway why don't we invite erm… Roxas and Xion to have some biscuits with us, hmm?"

"Okay then, I hope you guys are hungry," said Sara as they began to make their way to Daisy small home down the street.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Lumaria?" Xion said.

"Yes, he was my grandson and Sara's boyfriend," said Daisy.

"We were on our way here one night until, heartless popped out off nowhere," Sara added. "Officials said that no one survived to heartless attack, except for me"

"But you showed up 4 days after the attack. That's way so many people thought you were dead," Daisy pointed out.

"I would've actually preferred to die."

Xion, Roxas, and Daisy all turned their heads to Sara.

"If I died that night maybe I'd still with be with him" Sara said in a sorrowful tone. "But you can't change things in the past right?" as Sara said that a single tear slid down hear cheek.

Sara noticed the tear and wiped it off with her hand, but she had a surprised look on her face.

"Um I'll be in my room" as Sara dashed into the halls.

Roxas, Xion, and Daisy all gave each other estranged looks.

Xion saw a picture on the mantel which was a young man probably a bit older then Sara; he had pink hair that looked like rose petals, pastel blue eyes, and was holding a dozen roses to a young women most likely Sara.

"Is that Lumaria?" Roxas asked while pointing at the photo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sara quickly shut the door of her room once she was inside.

She grabbed a small bag from under her bed and pulled out, what looked like a communication orb.

She put in the palm of her right hand as it activated.

"Hey Superiors, you there?"

The orbs glowed as a ghost like image of two people showed.

Both appeared young but they were wearing black coats like the ones that Roxas and Xion were wearing, with their hood up.

"Yeah we're here…Raxsa." Said the taller figure.

"So what did you want to tell us?" asked the shorter figure

" I…I actually cried today" said Sara/ Raxsa

"Yeeaaah we were going to tell you and the other members" said the taller figure.

"Tell us what?"

"When that Keyblade wielder, Sora, destroyed Kingdom Hearts and the Alpha Organization, the hearts that were contained were released and eventually found their way to beings without hearts a.k.a us, the nobodies.

"Why didn't you tell us that earlier!" shouted Sara/ Raxsa

"We were going to tell you at the next meeting 'cause the hearts that you have now aren't whole. You need some source of pure light and darkness to complete it, although you can still feel emotions but just not the more complex ones like love," said the shorter figure.

"So was that all you needed to ask us?" said the taller figure.

"No, you see earlier today when I was fighting off some heartless two kids probably 15 helped me out"

"So?"

"The thing is that they were wearing the Organization coat, and they had the Keyblades, Oblivion and Oathkeeper"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Keep an eye on them, try to stay in contact with them, tell Zixzy and Sirix to plant the Book of Spells somewhere where they'll find it, and try not to blow your cover, got it?"

"Got it, Raxsa out" as the ghost figures disappeared.

"Why do you want Raxsa, Sirix, and Zixzy to keep an eye on them?" asked the shorter figure.

"Because, they could be the Xemnas's lucky 13 and secret 14" answered the taller figure

"So that's why you wanted to give them the Book of Spells right?"

"That's right. They could possibly revive the Alpha Organization. And with our strength combined this dark world might have some light"

**Silver: Dun dun duh!**

**Atthemwx: What was that for?**

**Silver: Dramatic effect.**

**Cibetreax: Anyway, this is where things get interesting!**

**Nilaxsa: Definitely!**

**Atthemwx: R 'n R ^.^**


	6. My favorite chapter

**Nilaxsa: What's up readers?**

**Silver: I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed 'cause that's what keeps me motivated ^.^**

**Cibetreax: We don't have much to say right now, so on with the chapter!**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE PLEASE READ!**

**I'm going to Hawaii on the August 26 with my family for a vacation and I won't be back until September 1, so I won't be updating for a week or so. But I will try to update at least one chapter for both of my stories before I leave :)**

Another Chance to Live Chptr.6

Recap-

"Because, they could be Xemnas's lucky 13 and secret 14."

"So that's why you wanted to give them the Book of Spells right?"

"That's right. They could possibly revive the Alpha Organization. And with our combined strength this dark world may have some light."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"It was nice meeting you Daisy," said Xion

"Same here. So where are you two going now?" replied Daisy.

"Well, we're going to Ansem's castle." Answered Roxas.

"Ahh yes. Ansem the Wise, very kind man."

"You knew him?" asked Xion.

"Of course! I was a friend of him." (I'm not sure how old Ansem the Wise is but I'm pretending that he's an oldie :P)

"He was always making sure that every child and adult was in high spirits. He had many assistants since he was always interested on how he could fill the town with light. But when two of his assistants failed to show up he found out that they were killed by heartless, leaving their son as an orphan. Ansem felt sorry for the boy so he decided to take the boy under his wing." Daisy closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

"Oh, was I rambling again?" chuckled Daisy.

"No, go on," insisted Xion.

"Well, what most people didn't know about the boy was that-"

Sara walking in cut off Daisy before she could finish her sentence.

"You're telling the story of Ansem's 5th apprentice huh?" said Sara.

"Why yes"

"You really shouldn't tell them stories that don't have a happy ending," said Sara.

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Roxas.

"Well to sum it up, all six of Ansem's apprentices got swallowed out in darkness when an experiment had a meltdown."

"What happened to Ansem?" asked Roxas; but of course he knew what happened to Ansem cause he was there when it happened. He just felt that it was mandatory to ask.

"He disappeared a few days before the accident," answered Daisy.

"Oh. Come on Roxas we better go to the castle" said Xion

"Alright"

"I'll go with you," said Sara.

"Huh? Why?" asked Xion.

"Erm…I have two friends that are going to go there to clean the place up. Besides I always wanted to see the inside of Ansem's castle," replied Sara.

"Clean the place up? Why do that that?" questioned Roxas.

"They always go there to see what kind of stuff Ansem would study so they thought that they could tidy it up a bit, you know preserving a memory." Answered Sara.

"Oh, okay. We better get going then," said Roxas.

"When will you be back?" asked Daisy.

"Probably before sun set"

"Okay then, see you then. Oh and the thing I was going to tell you was that, most people didn't know that-"

"I'm pretty sure that they already know Daisy. Come on let's go to the castle," Sara said hastily.

Roxas, Xion, and Sara made their way to the castle leaving Daisy in he her home.

"I wonder if they really do know that Ansem's 5th apprentice had a twin sister?" questioned Daisy. "Sara's definatley hiding something"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Roxas and Xion were heading to the library with Sara following them from behind them.

When they entered the library they noticed two young women in there placing books into selves.

"Hey, you guys are early!" exclaimed Sara.

"Nice to see that you came" said one girl.

"Yeah usually you'd say that you can't come because you need to tend Lumaria's roses" said the other.

"Well I'm here right now and I brought some acquaintances," said Sara. "The guy is Roxas and the girl is his girlfriend Xion"

Both Roxas and Xion blushed scarlet.

"W-we're not boyfriend and girlfriend!" said Roxas

"We're just friends no more then that!" added Xion.

When she said that Roxas couldn't help but to feel a bit of disappointment for some reason.

"Okay, okay, I was just joking!" chuckled Sara.

"Anyway, I'm Izzy," said one girl. Izzy had slate colored hair where her bangs were covering her left eye and the rest was trickling down her neck. She had cyan eyes was wearing a pair of jeans, and a t-shirt under her white hoodie.

"My name is Iris," said the other. Iris had light blue hair that went pass her shoulders, green eyes that were tinted yellow if you looked closely and an X like scar on her cheek. She was wearing a blue jacket with a yellow star on the right side with a black shirt underneath, and was white cargo pants.

Both Roxas and Xion gave suspicious looks to one another considering that Izzy and Iris looked like girl versions of Zexion and Saix but they decided to play nice.

"Nice to meet you two" said Roxas.

"Nice to meet you too" said Izzy.

"Anyway we should probably get cleaning while you two do whatever you two were going to do" said Sara.

"Um alright. C'mon Xion."

"Okay"

Roxas and Xion left to continue their research as Sara, Izzy, and Iris began to clean up.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hey Roxas, check this out" called Xion

"What is it Xion?" asked Roxas.

"It looks like a spell book or something"

"What kind of spells does it hold?"

"Nobody spells," answered Xion

"What do you mean Nobody spells" asked Roxas.

"Spells that only a Nobody can use" Xion answered. "See? Spells to transform your weapon, how to turn a Nobody into Dusk, how to revive Nobodies" Xion stopped the split second she read the last spell and gave a glance at Roxas.

"How to revive Nobodies?" repeated Roxas.

Xion nodded hesitantly.

"But that means that we can revive the Organization" said Roxas.

"Yeah but…"

"But what?"

"I can understand why we would revive Axel but why the rest of the Organization?" asked Xion.

"Because one time when we were on our vacation I may have accidentally read a page of Saix's diary" Roxas said sheepishly.

"You what?"

"It was only one entry! And why would you care you hate him!"

"Yeah, but no one was suppose to look at anyone's diary under any circumstances."

"Aren't you interested of what it said though?"

"Fine"

"Thank-you. Anyway as I was saying, the entry I read was also the first and it said that he could really feel nothing and afterwards the entries started to get very um Saix like."

"I thought you said you only read one entry"

"Well I may have skimmed through several others, but what I'm saying is that the longer that Saix was in the Organization that's when he started to developed that mean personality."

"So?"

"So, if we revive him and he gets a heart maybe he'll stop treating you like a puppet and more as a Nobody"

"Okay fine, but we still have to learn how to use it," said Xion.

"Hey guys, we got to go now," said Sara as she walked in.

"Okay" they said in unison

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

They said good-bye to Izzy and Iris as they made their way back to Daisy's cottage.

Roxas hid the Book of Spells under his coat as they went.

On their way there Xion noticed a couple touching lip to lip.

She got curious and decided to ask Sara.

"Hey what are they doing?" Xion asked.

"What? Those two? They're kissing," answered Sara

"What's kissing?" asked Roxas

"Didn't your parents ever tell you?" said Sara

Both Xion and Roxas shook their heads.

"Oh boy. Uh kissing is what you do with a person that you really care about" Sara said vaguely.

"So, you kiss your best friend?" asked Xion.

"No, not your best friend but someone that you like, like me and Lumaria. We kissed because we liked each other more then just friends. It's to let them know that you care and you'll always be there for them"

"Oh okay. Um Xion and me have to go somewhere. It was nice hanging out with you Sara," said Roxas.

"It was nice to meet you too. I gotta see if Daisy's alright. See ya" Sara waved good-bye as Roxas and Xion went in the other direction.

Once Sara was out of sight Roxas summoned a dark corridor as he and Xion went through.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

At Twilight Town Cloak Tower

Roxas and Xion both had sea-salt ice cream in their hands but Roxas noticed that Xion was sorta spaced out.

"Xion are you okay?" asked Roxas

"Huh? Oh it's just…I'm not so sure of what might happen if we revive the rest of the Organization" Xion answered

"Don't worry about it Xion. Besides if we just revive Axel he's going to want to revive Larxene, and when we revive her she's going to want to revive Marluxia, and well you get the idea," said Roxas.

"How do you know that Axel would want to revive Larxene?" Xion asked.

"Well on our day off when I accidentally read Saix's diary I went into Axel's room to ask him some stuff since he was mentioned in it. And when I went into his room he um said some stuff with Larxene's name that I really don't want to get in detail with." Roxas explained.

*Sigh* "I'm still not so sure," said Xion.

"Don't worry about it. Me and Axel will always be there for you no matter what" insured Roxas. "And as proof" *kiss*

Roxas leaned in and gave Xion a quick kiss and it happened so fast Xion didn't have enough time to let it soak in.

"See? Remember what Sara said 'a kiss is to let them know that you care and you'll always be there for them'" said Roxas

"Didn't she also say that it was to let them know that you care about them more then just on a friend level?" said Xion

"Um yeah but-" Roxas was cut off when he felt Xion grab his coat and pulled him towards her with an airtight kiss.

Roxas was absolutely stunned but he closed his eyes and began to kiss back.

The kiss lasted at least 20 seconds before they pulled apart for air, leaving them both blushing.

"That was to let you know that I'll be their for you too." Said Xion

Roxas couldn't help but smile; he and Xion continued to watch the sun set and the evening struggle match.

Xion didn't really remembered who won the struggle, but all she knew was that Roxas was a great kisser.

**Silver: Wohooo! My favorite chapter so far!**

**Nilaxsa: It's your favorite cause they kiss!**

**Silver: Yep :)**

**Cibetreax: Okay R 'n R and she'll try to post the next chapter as soon as she can when I get back from Hawaii ;)**

**Silver: PEACE!**


	7. The longest chapter

**Silver: Hey people! I'm back from Hawaii!**

**Cibetreax: So how was the trip?**

**Silver: Awesome! The beaches are great, the restaurants are fantastic…**

**1 hour later**

**Silver:… and then during the luau there was this lady who was selling hand crafted sea animal necklaces made from a seashell, and my dad got me the dolphin one, and then-**

**Xemnas (who's in the other room): Will you just hurry up and get to the chapter! **

**Silver: Okay, okay! Sheesh, why are you so riled up today? You don't show up until several more chapters.**

**Xemnas: …yeah so?**

**Cibetreax: Oh, I know why you're in a bad mood. Nimarex (She'll show up in the story eventually) is at C.O. for a week or so and because of that she can't****'play' with you tonight, am I right?**

**Xemnas: *turning his head away but is obviously blushing***

**Silver: You are right! Anyway, Atthemwx! Press the disclaimer button!**

**Atthemwx: What's the magic word?**

**Silver: Please press the disclaimer button.**

**Atthemwx: Thank-you. *presses disclaimer button***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

Another Chance to Live Chptr. 7

"Roxas. Roxas. Roxas!" Xion repeated as she tiredly tried to wake up her friend for the 144th time, as he was quite deep in his sleep.

"Roxas c'mon we have to get to Hollow Bastion!" Xion shook his arm, still Roxas didn't stir.

"Hmmmmm" Xion suddenly got an idea as a devious smile went on her face.

Roxas could tell that Xion was starting to get frustrated just buy hearing the tone of her voice, but since his eyes were still closed he couldn't see what Xion was doing.

10 minutes later…

'_Man, Xion just looks so cute when she's angry' _Roxas thought with a smile on his face.

Xion slowly crept by Roxas with a small pot in her hands.

"This will teach you" Xion whispered with a sly smirk.

'_Wait, what does she mean by that?' _Roxas thought. He slightly opened one eye and saw Xion holding the pot over his head, getting ready to smash it.

Roxas's eyes opened wide as plates, he instinctively used his hands to cover his head preparing for the impact.

_SMASH!_

Roxas waited a few seconds after he heard clay pieces falling onto the pavement of the cloak tower.

He looked up at Xion who had her hands on her hips.

"WAKE UP!" she yelled

"GAHH! Jeez what was that for!" complained Roxas

"Oh, now you can hear me?" Xion pouted

'_She's has to be the only girl in the world who looks so cute even when she's throwing a pot at me' _Roxas dreamed

"Roxas, c'mon we got to go to Ansem's castle!" Xion said while dragging Roxas by his sleeve

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

(Yeah, I know that part didn't make much sense but I just wanted to put it in for some reason :P)

At Hollow Bastion in Ansem's castle

Roxas and Xion walked the halls of the castle to library.

When they entered the library they noticed two familiar people in there as well.

"Hey, isn't that Iris and Izzy?" asked Xion

"Yes it is" Roxas replied "C'mon don't mind them their just cleaning up again, lets just see what else we can dig okay?"

Xion nodded as they both wondered through the library.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hey Roxas"

"Yeah, Xion?"

"Don't you think this is a bit weird?" Xion asked

"What's weird?"

"You know Iris looking like Saix and Izzy looking like Zexion" Xion answered

"Well, yeah a little bit but um…what are getting at Xion?"

"I was just thinking, do you think that Iris and Izzy could be some how related to Saix and Zexion?"

There was an odd silence between the two but Roxas managed to answer.

"I don't know, but it wouldn't hurt to ask right?"

"Wait, you want to ask them?" Xion questioned

"Why not?" replied Roxas "Besides we got plenty time on our hands" as he walked towards the two girls with Xion following him.

"Um hey" said Roxas

Both Iris and Izzy turned their heads towards Roxas and Xion.

"Oh hey! You Roxas and Xion right?" Iris exclaimed

Xion and Roxas nodded their heads as they advanced towards them.

"Do you mind if we help you guys out?" asked Xion

"Yeah, why not" answered Izzy. "Roxas you can help Iris put away those books over there and Xion why don't you help me dust out the place"

"Okay" Roxas and Xion said in unison

-0-0-0-0-

With Xion and Izzy

"Hey Izzy"

"Hmm?"

"Since we just met, why don't we get to know each other better?" Xion said

"Um sure" Izzy replied. "Where do you and Roxas come from?"

"Oh, we uh come from out of town," answered Xion

"What's your town like? Are the residents nice?" Izzy continued to ask.

"Uh town is usually pretty dark, and there are only a handful of people living there" Xion responded. "What about you? Where are you from?"

"I grew up here, in Hollow Bastion" Izzy answered

"Do you have any siblings at home?" Xion asked

That question shot through Izzy like an arrow. She didn't respond and turned away from Xion.

"Izzy? Are you okay?" Xion said worriedly

"I'm fine. The truth is I really don't have a family or any siblings at that," Izzy said in a sorrowful tone.

"What happened to them?" Xion asked

"I might as well start at the beginning…" Izzy walked over to a couch gesturing for Xion to sit nest to her.

"When I was born I had a twin brother we looked exactly alike except for the difference of me being a girl and he being a boy. We were very close you could say that we were inseparable. Sometimes we switch each other's clothes to fool our friends and teachers just for fun. But one day when we were four years old when we were playing in the park. We were having so much fun that we didn't even noticed that the sun went down so we were given consequences. Unversed came out of no where and just attacked us." Izzy let out a sigh along with a pause.

"If I may, what are unversed?" Xion asked

"Hmm? Oh, unversed are the ancestors of every heartless" Izzy answered. "Anyway, when the unversed attacked very few people died including me and my brother. But when I woke up in the morning I found myself still in the park so like anybody else I went home. When I got there I saw my brother outside on the streets, when he saw me he went to get our parents to let them know that I was all right. When they came out we both thought that they would be happy that their 'little girl' was okay, but it was the exact opposite. One glance at me they began to shout and scream at me as if I was some disease. I was scared, scared that my own family didn't want me anymore. I ran away from them but every day I would go visit this castle just to see my brother. We would play just like before however when our parents caught him playing with me, they dragged him off and gave him a scolding. I went to try to pry my mother off of him but my father stepped in between us and gave me a solid slap on my cheek."

"He slapped you!" Xion exclaimed

Izzy nodded "But when that happened Ansem the Wise was apparently standing by. He quickly came in front of my father and asked him why he slapped his own daughter onto the ground." Izzy closed her eyes and grinded her teeth.

"So what did he say?" Xion asked

"He said 'That monster is an unversed!'" She exclaimed with absolute anger in her eyes. "I was then carried off to another family one that didn't treat me like a monster. But I never really understood why my father called me an unversed but ever since that day, I couldn't any happiness in my life. In fact I couldn't feel anything at all," Izzy said completing her story with a tear shedding down her face.

'_Is it possible? Could she be a Nobody? No that wouldn't make any sense. She's crying and the only possible way that she could've gained a heart would have been if she had met Sora ' _Xion thought

"Do you remember your brothers' name?" Xion asked

"Yes, his name was…Ienzo."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

While Izzy was telling her story…

"Hey Iris"

"What's up Roxas?"

"Do you have a brother or sister at home?" Roxas blurted out without even thinking

"Well, I had a brother," answered Iris

"Had? What happened to him?" Roxas asked

*Sigh* "Should I start from the beginning?"

Roxas nodded his head for the approval.

"I was the second born in my family. The first was my 7-year-older brother. He was always protective of me; whenever a bully in school threatened me he would always beat them up for me and then take me out for ice cream" Iris sighed as she closed her eyes.

"So what happened to him?" Roxas asked.

" I remember it as if it was it was yesterday. We were at home that night. There was a heavy knock on the door but me nor my brother paid attention to it. My mother answered it and in front of her were three large men in black business suits. My mother called my father to the door. The talked for a few minutes but the only word that I could make out was 'payment'. Two of the men went inside our home and put a small towel over his mouth, that's when he just collapsed. I imagined the worst-case scenario that they gave him a poison or something but when I went up to him he was still breathing. My relief was short lived because one of the men shoved me away from my brother, and just lifted him like a doll (just like the way that Xemnas carried Xion when Axel fainted in 358/2 Days) and they just went out the door."

"Do you know why they took your brother?"

"I found out when 5 years later when I was nine. The reason that those men took my brother was because my father gambled away all of our munny." Iris said huskily.

" All of it?"

"Every penny. Because of that my father had huge amount of debts to be paid and he went to a loan shark to pay it off. He was so stupid!" she exclaimed. "When he couldn't pay the loan sharks back my parents gave away all that they could offer but no matter what we did our father just gambled his way into bigger debts. Eventually when we couldn't pay anymore they took decided to take one of the most valuable things in my parents lives…"

"…Your brother" Roxas completed.

Iris nodded.

"C'mon the sun's going down we better get going," said Iris

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Thanks for helping out" Izzy thanked

"No problem, but it's too bad that we didn't find Ansem's super computer" Roxas sighed.

"Ansem's super computer? We know where it is right Izzy?" said Iris

"Yeah, we found it a few days ago when we were getting rid of the dust" added Izzy.

"We can show you guys where it is tomorrow morning if you like." Said Iris

"That would be great thanks!" exclaimed Xion

"Then why don't you stay with us tonight? It would be better if we went all together other then waiting for each other at the castle." Izzy said as she gestured to a rather large house a few blocks down.

"Um sure?" Roxas answered unsurely

"Great c'mon then" Iris exclaimed as she grabbed both of their hands and jogged towards the mansion.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"This is where you live? This place is huge!" Xion remarked examining the floors of the mansion.

"I thought you said that your parents had to sell everything to pay for your fathers debts?" Roxas asked Iris

"Yeah, but when they died due to heartless I used the insurance money to buy my house back" Iris answered

"You guys don't mind sharing a room right?" Izzy asked

"Sharing a room? Why? This place has to have like 50 rooms!" Xion shouted

"True, but we're doing some renovations to some of the other rooms to the only room that's available is this one" Izzy pointed to the room that she was standing next to.

"Um, we won't have to share the same bed right?" Roxas asked nervously

"What you planning something?" Iris joked. "Don't worry, the room has two beds"

Roxas went up to the room that he and Xion would be sharing and really saw how neat everything was.

He walked over to the drawers that were nicely shined, opened one draw and saw at least a dozen matching pj's to where.

"You guys should probably change so I can get Donna to wash your clothes" Iris said as her head poked through the door.

"Donna?" Roxas tilted his head.

"She's the maid she'll get your clothes ready by tomorrow if you give them to her right now" said Iris

Xion and Roxas both nodded. Roxas grabbed a pair of white-and-black-checkered pj's and made his way to the washroom. The only problem was that there was only one washroom. Izzy and Iris in their own rooms were using the others.

"Uh, Roxas should I just wait until your done changing?" Xion asked

"Well, you could just change right here while I'm in the bathroom" Roxas replied

"Oh, okay"

Roxas went into the bathroom leaving Xion in their bedroom.

Xion took a white short-sleeved nightgown from the same drawer as Roxas and put them on her bed. That's when she noticed how close the beds were. Either one of them could just roll on the other bed.

She decided to ignore it and began to take off her Organization coat, her black under shirt, and her black jeans, until she was just wearing her undergarments. She reached onto her bed to put on the nightgown, but that's when she heard the doorknob turn.

Roxas was apparently a very quick showerer since his gravity defying hair was wet and covering his forehead, and he had a towel around his waist which was slipping a bit because she could see a bit of his pelvis.

She quickly grabbed the nightgown from the bed and used it to cover her body. Roxas was blushing madly at the sight of her.

"I just uh forgot the pants" Roxas stammered as he quickly reached to the drawer to fetch his pj pants, and made a dash to the bathroom.

'_Wow…she's a so…curvy' _Roxas thought

Xion hastily put on the nightgown as Roxas came out of the bathroom still with a hint of red on his face.

Donna came into the room just in time before Roxas could've started a stupid comment. She picked up their black clothing and noticed a lump in Roxas's coat. She reached in and pulled out the book of spells.

"This is yours, I presume?" she said while handing the book to Roxas

"Thanks"

"No problem" Donna picked up the rest of the clothing and left, closing the door behind her.

Roxas sat down onto his bed and opened up the spell book.

"What are you doing?" Xion asked

Roxas tried not to blush after the little incident that just happened but he couldn't help it.

"I'm just reading the revival spell that's all" Roxas answered while closing the book. "C'mon lets go to bed now"

Xion nodded as she laid down onto the bed.

Outside Izzy and Iris stood in front of a dark corridor in black coats as they both entered.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"So how are things going along Sirix and Zixzy?" asked a figure probably at the height of 5'1"

"Everything according to plan Superiors" answered Izzy/Zixzy as she and Iris/Sirix stood in a room filled with several other Nobodies.

"You know that Secretive 14 is pretty cute." Said a boy probably 16 with light orange hair and multi-colored eyes.

"Don't interfere with their relationship Xero (pronounced as Zero)" said the shorter figure at the height of 4'8"

"Neh, whatever Superiors" 'Xero' remarked

"Everything is going according to plan," the taller Superior whispered

**Silver: Okay that's the end of the chapter :)**

**Cibetreax: But if your wondering who the Superiors are-**

**Atthemwx: -It's us!**

**Nilaxsa: R 'n R if you want the next chapter up ;D**


	8. The 'Linking' chapter

**Silver: Wahoo! More reviews! Anyway I have a special guest for these following chapters say hello to Atthemwx's somebody…please welcome my younger brother Gold!**

**Gold: *Enters through dark corridor* Hello readers. **

**Cibetreax: When are we going to be included into the story?**

**Nilaxsa: Yeah, I mean its chapter 8 already!**

**Silver: Don't worry, you guys will show in the story. Gold! Atthemwx! Press the disclaimer button!**

**Atthemwx & Gold: *Presses disclaimer button* **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

Another Chance to Live Chptr.8

"Hey, Sirix, we better head back to the mansion" said Zixzy/ Izzy as she got up from the gray couch.

"…" Sirix/ Iris continued to look outside at the black sky, in a familiar white castle.

"Sirix…Sirix!" Zixzy/ Izzy called out

"Huh?" Sirix snapped out of her thoughts.

"You thinking about Isa again?" Zixzy/ Izzy asked

"Yeah, it's the thought of not knowing if he's still alive or not" Sirix/ Iris whispered

"C'mon, I bet Roxas and Xion know the passwords to Ansem's super computer" Zixzy/ Izzy replied

"How does that help me?"

"Ansem's computer is suppose to have all of the records for everyone that lived in Radiant Garden before it was turned into Hollow Bastion. So if your brother is still alive his record will say," Zixzy/ Izzy replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah, so c'mon better get going. They're probably going t wake up soon" Zixzy summoned a black corridor as she went through with Sirix following.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

With Roxas and Xion- Xion's dream

Xion was standing on the shore of Destiny Islands. Her feet were bare; they dug in the golden sand as she stared at the blue ocean that was the same color as her eyes.

_'Xion!'_ Roxas called running towards the raven haired Nobody

Xion turned around to see Roxas's greeting face headed towards her.

_'Roxas!'_ she called back

He ran up to her grabbing her hands, looking in her blue eyes.

'_Xion, there's something that I've been meaning to tell you'_ Roxas whispered

'What is it?' Xion smiled

_'Xion…I love-'_

Back to the real world

Xion continued her dream with a sweet smile in her face.

Roxas's dream

He and Xion were sitting on the cloak tower in Twilight town watching the bright sun set.

_'Hey Roxas…'_ Xion whispered

_'Yeah Xion'_

_'Do you love me?'_ Xion asked

Roxas was left silent for a few seconds. It was quite unusual for someone like Xion to ask such a blunt question.

_'I…I do love you'_ Roxas replied with joy on his face. _'So, do you love me?'_

_'Do you really want to know on how I feel about you?'_ Xion asked

Roxas nodded.

_'Roxas I-'_

With Sirix/ Iris and Zixzy/ Izzy while Roxas and Xion are dreaming

Iris/ Sirix and Izzy/ Zixzy stepped out of the dark corridor and stood in front of Iris's home.

The two were about to step inside when a lady slightly older then them, with shoulder length cinnamon brown hair, lavender eyes, wearing an Organization coat, with a silver-lilac crossbow came walking behind them.

"Well, if it isn't the keyblade wielders babysitters?" the lady chuckled

"Is there a reason that you're here Xandra? Or are you just here to try to get more blackmail on us?" Iris/ Sirix asked

"Blackmail on you guys? Yeah right. I already got two box fulls for you guys. I'm just here to get my camera that I left at your place when I had to do long term recon here." 'Xandra' smirked

"Just hurry up then. The Xion and Roxas could be walking up any minute now" Izzy/ Zixzy replied.

"And don't make too much noise either. The last thing we need is Donna trying to hit you with her broom again" Iris/ Sirix added

"Me? Making noise? Yeah right." Xandra chuckled as Iris/ Sirix opened the doors to the estate.

Xandra quickly jumped to the second floor, dashed to a room down the hall, and came out with a camera in her hand in at least a second or two.

"Good to see that you're finally using you speed powers to good use," said Izzy/ Zixzy.

"Gee thanks." Xandra said while rolling her eyes. The door to Roxas's and Xion's room was slightly open which allowed her to see a bit of movement.

"Is this the room where the key blade wielders sleeping?" Xandra asked

Iris/ Sirix nodded as Xandra crept inside to see them with Izzy/ Zixzy and Iris/ Sirix following behind her.

All three of them were stunned when they saw the awkward position the Xion and Roxas were in.

Roxas had apparently rolled on Xion's bed since the beds were so close together. They both had their legs tangled in together; Xion's arms were around Roxas's neck as well as her head nestled in his chest. Roxas had one of his arms wrapped around her waist, the other around her shoulder and his chin resting above Xion's head.

Iris/ Sirix, Izzy/ Zixzy, and Xandra all made the oh-this-is-rather-awkward face.

Xandra was able to snap out of the moment and took the opportunity to quickly take a picture of the two key blade wielders.

"What the? Xandra what are you doing?" Iris/ Sirix snapped as she pulled themselves out of the room trying very hard not to yell.

"What do ya think? Blackmail duh!" Xandra answered as if it was obvious.

"Oh my gosh…" Izzy/ Zixzy muttered under her breath.

"Aren't you supposed to be eliminating that group of Nova Shadows at Beasts Castle?" Iris/ Sirix questioned staring to get her temper rising.

"Already did X-face." Xandra laughed

"You wanna fight Xandra?" Iris/ Sirix challenged summoning a long sliver chain flail.

"Thought you'd never ask!" Xandra spat back summoning her crossbow.

"Hey! You guys can beat each other up back at the castle, not here where you may destroy an entire town!" Izzy/ Zixzy screeched, it was absolutely amazing on how Xion and Roxas were still asleep.

"Whatever" Xandra muttered, desummoning her crossbow. "I gotta RTC see you at the arena at the castle Sirix" Xandra uttered while walking through a dark corridor.

"Sirix…are you okay? You seem to be a bit you know, up tight." Izzy/ Zixzy said while trying to think of a reason why she would start a fight with Xandra. "Oh yeah. Tonight's the day where Sirius (the brightest star in the world) will be shining, you should be going berserk at 10:00pm right?" Izzy/ Zixzy added.

"Yeah, whatever. Lets just wake the Keyblade wielders up so we can get to Ansem's castle" Iris/ Sirix muttered as she entered Roxas's and Xion's room.

"Hey Roxas! Xion! Time to get up!" Iris/ Sirix yelled.

Xion's dream…

_'Xion, I love…'_

"WAKE UP!" Iris/ Sirix screeched

"Gah!" Xion shrieked

Roxas's dream…

'_Roxas, I-'_

"WAKE UP!" Iris/ Sirix screeched once again

"Ahhh!" Roxas yelled in surprise as he rolled off the bed and landed onto the floor with a loud 'Thump'.

"C'mon get change so we can head to Ansem's castle" said Iris/ Sirix roughly.

Roxas and Xion both nodded with no hesitation fearing that if they did, Iris would rip their faces off, seeing how angry she all ready was.

At the Castle That Never Was 

"Hey Xandra?" said a women probably the same age as Xandra with tanned skin, dark brown hair but with golden ends, hazelnut eyes as well as wearing a Organization coat with bell like sleeves (fairly similar to Zexion's).

"What do you want Xanthia? I have to get ready for my match with Sirix when she gets back." Xandra said

"Why would you want to fight Sirix tonight?" 'Xanthia' asked while crossing her arms.

"Why wouldn't I?" Xandra questioned

"Have you forgotten? The star Sirius, will be shining tonight." Xanthia answered

"Wait, that means she's going berserk tonight!" Xandra realized

"You got it." Xanthia replied

"Aww man!" Xandra groaned

"And you wonder why I call you stupid" Xanthia muttered while rubbing her temples and leaving the room.

**Silver: Okay, yeah I know. This probably wasn't the best chapter I wrote but this a 'link' chapter if you know what I'm saying.**

**Cibetreax: Alright so she'll be trying her best to update today or tomorrow.**

**Gold: Okay then. R n' R please.**


	9. The Bond of Flame

**Silver: Alright, hello readers I would like to thank my new friend Twiliwolfcait for my latest review! **

**Gold…We don't have much to say. Atthemwx! Press the disclaimer button!**

**Atthemwx: Even my own Somebody bosses me around! DX **

**Gold: Damn straight.  
**

**Atthemwx: *Presses disclaimer button***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts but I do own this story and the Oc's.**

Another Chance to Live Chptr.9

After Xion and Roxas finished changing into their regular Organization coats, they quickly went outside to meet Izzy and a very irritable Iris.

"All right let's get going" Izzy/ Zixzy said

At Ansem's Castle

"You guys know where Ansem's super computer is right?" Roxas asked

"Yup, just follow us" Sirix uttered as they continued walking.

(At Ansem's super computer and I'm skipping because I'm very lazy)

"Here it is" Izzy announced while pointing at the computer.

"Wow. It's just like the one in the CTNW." Xion whispered to Roxas.

Roxas nodded.

Iris and Izzy saw how intrigued the two were; they took a glance at each other and nodded.

"Yeah, that's Ansem's super computer all right. Too bad we don't have the passwords to access it though" Iris sighed

"Well, we actually know the passwords right Xion?" said Roxas

"Yeah, a uh friend of ours told us" Xion added

Roxas walked over to the computer and began typing with Xion right beside him.

"Donald" Roxas whispered while typing.

"Goofy" Xion then whispered

"And the last one?" Izzy asked

"Sora…" Roxas and Xion whispered in unison as Roxas typed in the last letter onto the keyboard.

The screen lit up.

"Wow. You guys really did know the passwords," Sirix said in astonishment

"So what do you want to look up first Roxas?" Xion asked

"Hey, if it's not too much trouble can you guys do me a favor?" Iris asked

"Well what is it?" Roxas said titling his head

"Can you guys look up a guy by the name Isa Eclipse?" Iris asked eagerly

"Yeah sure, no problem Iris" Roxas replied. "Lets see…I-S-A_E-C-L-I-P-S-E" As Roxas finished typing and a familiar picture of a blue haired boy showed up.

Iris's eyes lit up "That's him. My brother." Iris whispered "Does it say if he's alive or not?" she asked

"Hang on." Roxas scrolled down the page, his eyes skimmed the lines of words as they slowly came down with disappointment.

"Sorry, Iris. He was attacked by Heartless 10 years ago" Roxas said drearily

"Oh…" Iris's eyes went from being eager to pure misery. She closed her eyes, turned around and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Izzy called out

"I'm going home." Iris said sharply

"I better go with her. See you guys later" Izzy said to Roxas and Xion as she began to follow Iris

Roxas and Xion watched Iris go out of the doors and Izzy following her.

"So what do you think we should look up?" Xion asked

"Lets start with why were we released when you a Riku fought" Roxas replied as he began typing again.

"Here it is. Confliction of the Heart." Roxas began to read aloud the document. "Whenever several beings are within another's heart, if any 2 of the beings have conflicting elements the possibility for all of the beings inside the heart of being released is almost 100%"

"Conflicting elements? What does that mean?" Xion questioned.

Roxas put his hand on his chin as he tried to piece everything together.

"I think I got it." Roxas finally said.

"So what is it?"

"Xion, can you summon your Keyblade for me?" Roxas asked

"Um sure?" Xion summoned Oathkeeper in a flash of light.

"Riku's Keyblade is Way to the Dawn, right?" Roxas asked

"Yeah…"

"Well, since your Keyblade is made out of light and Riku's is made of mostly darkness it only makes sense that the two would clash against one another" Roxas answered

"I get it" Xion replied

"So is that it?" Roxas asked

"I think so," Xion answered

"Hey, Xion do you think that spell book for Nobodies would actually work?" Roxas asked

"I don't know, but it wouldn't hurt to try right?" Xion replied

"You want to try one?"

"Well, yeah why not?"

"All right then." Roxas pulled out the spell book from under his coat and began to flip through the pages.

"Lets try this one" Roxas pointed onto the last spell at the end of the book.

"Okay, then." Said Xion. Both she and Roxas both began to recite the words on the page.

(Too lazy to write a spell :P"

The pages began to glow; Xion covered her eyes as Roxas dropped the book onto the ground to shield his eyes.

When the light died down, they saw a white diamond like gem sitting on top of the book.

Xion walked up to the diamond, picked it up and began to examine the mysterious object. Once she was done she picked up the spell book that Roxas had dropped and read the last lines under the spell.

"What is it Xion?" Roxas walked up to her

"Apparently the book says that you need this gem in order to use any spell at all" Xion answered.

"You should probably keep it your pocket then Xion," said Roxas

"But… we still haven't tried an actual spell though" said Xion

"I guess your right." Said Roxas. He took the spell book out of Xion's hands and began to look for another spell.

"Okay, let's try this then" Roxas pointing at another spell.

Xion nodded as they began to recite the spell.

(I'm very bad with the whole spell poem thing but basically it's a revival spell and it says that the Nobody that they revive will be the one in which they like the best. But in order for that Nobody to stay alive they will need to revive all of the Nobodies that have been in their life)

The diamond began to glow and bright red. It began floating out of Xion's hand and into the center of the room. Roxas and Xion could feel the heat that the diamond was giving off. The heat was very hot but also somewhat warm.

The diamond shined brighter and brighter; Xion and Roxas covered their eyes. When they both were able to regain their sight when the diamond stopped shining but in the center of the room was a mount of fire flaring in every direction. Roxas and Xion both began to back away, but when the flames died down they say a familiar red headed Nobody slowly open his emerald green eyes.

**Silver: Cliffhanger! Yay! 2 chapters in one day! **

**Cibetreax: Okay then, sorry for the late update but Silver is in math, science, socials, and language arts honors so there's a lot of homework. **

**Gold: In other words she has very little time to actually work on the story, only on weekends, and school sucks **

**Atthemwx: Okay so R n' R please!**


	10. Halloween:Special 1

**Silver: Hello readers. As you may know today is Halloween and this is my Halloween special for the story even though it doesn't have much to do with Halloween.**

**Cibetreax: Yes, we know that you are all eager to read chapter 10 but this is not it; it's the Halloween special story. Yes it's a story.**

**Atthemwx: And just to let you know that Rokusion will not be the main pairing for this special but it will be included :)**

**Nilaxsa: And also that this doesn't have much relation to the story until some later chapters. Maybe, maybe not depending on Silver's choice for the future chapters.**

**Gold: Anyway, let's get this started shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, sadly :(**

**Warning: Some sexual references (Don't kill me!)**

**PAIRING NOTICE **

Main pairing:SaixXOc

Side pairing(s): RoxasXXion & AxelXLarxene

-Another Chance to Live- Halloween Special-

(EDITED!)

"Saix" called Xemnas

Saix turned around to see Xemnas walking towards him.

"Yes Superior?"

"I need you to go Halloween Town with Roxas to eliminate a group or Carrier Ghosts," The Superior of the In-Between said

"Hmm? Why me? He's supposed to be partnered up with Xion for that mission." Saix replied.

"Yes, I am aware of that" Xemnas responded "But, Xion has apparently caught a cold from her mission at The Land of Dragons. So you're going to be his partner for today." Xemnas finished.

"But Superior-"

"Is there a problem Saix?" Xemnas questioned

"No Superior" Saix replied.

"Good. Be sure to report back immediately once you're done" Xemnas said before walking away.

Saix let out a heavy sigh _'Great, just what I need. To be partnered up with that Keyblade brat for the day' _he thought.

Saix entered the Gray area. From his view he could see Xigbar and Luxord playing poker on the right side, Luxord obliviously winning, Demyx sitting right next to them strumming his sitar, Zexion reading his Lexicon on the left side, as well as Larxene applying lip gloss across from him.

"Alright, everybody stop fooling around and get to work" Saix said in his usual calm tone. He brought his clipboard in his hand to his face, reading it out. "Xigbar you and Demyx will be doing heart collection in Agrabah. Luxord, you'll be destroying Shadow Globes in Wonderland. Zexion, you'll be collecting emblems in Twilight Town." Saix finished. Everyone summoned their Dark Corridor and left for their mission.

One by one all of the other Organization came into the Gray Area with Saix ready to assign them to their mission.

"Okay, Marluxia seems to be the last one" Saix said to himself checking his clipboard. All of the names were crossed off, including Xion since she had the cold. The last name on his board was no other then the Key of Destiny, Roxas.

'_Great, where is that Keyblade brat' _Saix thought to himself while looking through the halls of the castle.

-With Roxas-

While Saix was looking for Roxas, Roxas was in Xion's room sitting on a chair next to her bed.

"Roxas you really don't need to be here. It's just a cold *cough*" Xion said

"No it's okay Xion" Roxas replied kindly

"But don't you need to go on your mission with Axel?" Xion asked

"What? Oh, well Axel's is partnered up with Larxene not me. You were supposed to be my partner Xion. We were suppose to go Halloween Town and eliminate a group of Carrier Ghosts" Roxas said

"Oh. Then where's Axel mission then?" Xion asked

"He and Larxene are going to Port Royal for heart collection," answered Roxas

"Port Royal? Oh yeah, I went their once not a very nice place." Said Xion

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for one, it smells like beer. Two, drunken pirates were everywhere. And lastly, I was partnered up with Luxord for that mission and we came back late because he got drunk" Xion answered

"Well, it's not like Axel is going to drink. I mean he's with Larxene right? She would probably shock with a thunderbolt to teach him a lesson if he did get drunk." Roxas chuckled

"Yeah, you're probably right about that *cough*" Xion replied smiling

When Roxas saw her smiling him; he also began to smile.

"Roxas!" Saix barged into the room, kicking the door right open.

"Gah! Y…yeah Saix?" Roxas asked nervously

"Quit messing around, we have to eliminate those Carrier Ghosts" Saix muttered

"Wait a sec. We?" Roxas questioned

"Yes, XIII I'm going to be your partnered for the day…sadly." Saix whispered the last part of the sentence

"Umm. Okay. See you later Xion." Roxas said trailing behind the Lunar Diviner.

-At Halloween Town-

Saix and Roxas both walked though the dark corridor that led to Halloween Town.

"So um-"Roxas was cut off by Saix's voice

"According to our resources the group of Carrier Ghosts that we are suppose to eliminate gave separated into two smaller groups," said Saix

"Umm, okay. So we should probably find the first group and-"

"No. We'll split up and we'll both take care of one group," said Saix

"Umm sure but do you know were the groups are?" asked Roxas

"One group is in the Town Square and the other is at the Suspension Bridge" Saix replied. "You take care of the group in the Town Square and I'll take the group at the Suspension Bridge"

"Okay. But what if one of us finishes before the other?" asked Roxas

"Then just RTC. It doesn't matter if we don't finish at the same time we just need to eliminate our targets" Saix said coolly

"Alright" Roxas said quietly.

-Skipping to the Suspension Bridge with Saix-

Once Saix climbed the ladder at the Moonlight Hill, he arrived at the Suspension Bridge.

"Let's see, where could you hide" Saix muttered

After he said the last word 3 Carrier Ghosts appeared.

"There you are. Let's make this quick and sweet shall we." Saix smirked summoning his claymore in his hand.

(Skipping most of the battle scene because it's just like any other fight :P)

Saix had defeated 1 of the Carrier Ghosts and he was about to eliminate his second. He struck it with all of his strength in his claymore as it disappeared.

Saix then looked around searching for the third but it was nowhere in sight.

"What the-? Where did that thing go?" Saix wondered

"Look out!" a feminine voice cried out.

"Huh?" Saix turned around to see the Carrier Ghost behind him.

It grabbed him, green smoke started to surround him as he felt his life being drained out of him. Saix struggled but it was no use, the Carrier Ghost had its tight grip on him, levitating in mid-air.

Saix was about to pass out when he saw a silver glaive slice the Heartless in two. He fell to the ground before he lost consciousness.

-With Roxas at the CTNW-

After Roxas defeated his group of Carrier Ghosts he RTC back to the castle just like Saix said so.

He decided to check on Xion but when he peeked through her door he saw that she was fast asleep, so he decided to look for Axel for them to go to the cloak tower.

Roxas walked to the Gray Area to see if Axel was there, but he wasn't.

He walked up to Demyx who was sitting on one of the couches strumming his sitar.

"Hey Demyx" said Roxas

"Hey man. What's up" Demyx greeted

"Have you seen Axel?" asked Roxas

"No. He's probably trying to avoid all of that water at Port Royal" Demyx chuckled

"Oh. I thought he would be done by now" Roxas said to himself.

"Relax Roxas. He should be back with Larxene any minute now." Said Demyx not even bothering to look up.

"Okay." Roxas sat on one of the gray chairs waiting for Axel.

-20 minutes later-

Marluxia had walked to the Gray Area and went towards Xigbar.

"Xigbar, have you seen Larxene?" The Graceful Assassin asked

"If you mean Ms. Kunai-mouth then no. She's still out on her mission with Flamesilocks at Port Royal" answered the Freeshooter

"That's strange. She doesn't usually take this long to complete a mission," said Marluxia

In an instant a dark corridor appeared in the center of the Gray Area.

"There they are. About time they finished" Xigbar said

Stumbling out of the dark corridor was two obviously drunk Nobodies leaning against one another.

"Hey *hic* guys, *hic* what's up" Axel slurred

"What the-? Are you drunk?" Marluxia walked up to Axel

"Now, now hang on a second Marluxia *hic* now just, what are sayin?" Larxene garbled

"You too?" Marluxia said in shock

"What's going here?" Xigbar chuckled walking up to drunken duo.

"I think I know the reason they took so long to complete their mission" Marluxia whispered to Xigbar

Xigbar took a sniff in front of Larxene's face and swiftly took a step back covering his nose.

"Dang! How much did you guys drink at Port Royal?" Xigbar asked

"What drinking is you talken' about Xiggy?" Axel wobbled to Xigbar's face.

"Uhh! Yep you two are definitely drunk," Xigbar said in disgust

"Axel! There you are. I never thought you would have to take so long to get back. What were you doing the past hour?" Roxas asked

"Past hour?" Marluxia questioned

"Yeah, I asked Vexen if Axel was done his mission, he that he did he just hadn't RTC'd with Larxene yet." Replied Roxas

Marluxia, Xigbar and Demyx who just happened to see what was happening, all looked at Roxas and then at Axel and Larxene.

Axel's and Larxene's hair were messier then normal, Axel had lip gloss smeared on his face, Larxene had saliva dripping down her face, they smelled like sweat and their coats were seriously messed up with their zipper in the center of their chest.

All of them except for Roxas had a pretty good idea of what they did at Port Royal the last hour.

"Umm. Marluxia I think you should go to Twilight Town and go buy some birth control." Xigbar said to Marluxia not taking his focus off of the drunken pair.

"Okay, then make sure that they don't DO anything alright?" Marluxia said cautiously as he summoned a dark corridor.

"Trust me. We'll make sure of it. Right Dem?" Xigbar said turning his attention to the Melodious Nocturne.

"Definitely. The last thing we need is a No. XV" Demyx said nodding his head.

Marluxia nodded his head as he went to Twilight Town.

"Alrighty, then while Flower Boy is getting you some birth control we put you two in separate rooms" Xigbar said taking Axel's arm. "Dem you take Larxene to her room 'kay?"

"Yeah I got it." Demyx replied taking Larxene's arm.

"I don't get it. What's birth control?" asked Roxas

"Well tell you when you're older Roxas." Said Demyx

"I'm 15" Roxas said defiantly

"Well, technically you're only 1" Demyx replied walking away with Larxene.

Roxas then made the 'what just happened face' and decided to just go to bed pretending that he didn't see Axel drunk.

(Okay that was totally random but I just had to put that in :D)

-With Saix still in Halloween Town-

When Saix woke up he found himself in a bed that was inside a house, which was in Halloween Town.

"Oh you're awake," a feminine voice said

Saix turned around and saw a young woman probably his age maybe a bit younger; she had peachy orange hair, ivory skin, pale green eyes, and a pair of white dog-ears on the top of her head.

Saix stared at her for a moment, but she thought that he was staring at her dog-ears.

She quickly covered her ears with her hands, "If you're wondering about the ears it's because-"she was speaking very quickly but Saix was able to speak before she could finish.

"No it's not the ears. I just never seen a female that looked so…pretty" Saix said with a hint of pink on his face. It was true though. Larxene was well, Larxene and Xion was just a child.

"Oh. Well, thank-you" she said taking her hands off of her ears. "I'm Alice (NO relation to the Alice in Wonderland) nice to meet you"

"Saix, nice to meet you as well Alice" Saix said calmly

"Here let me change your bandages" Alice offered

Saix looked his arms and saw bandages wrapped around his right arm, his left elbow, his lower abdomen, and his neck.

Alice began to unravel the bandages on his elbow; Saix then remembered how he got his injuries. The Carrier Ghost.

"What about the Heartless?" Saix asked

"What Heartless?" Alice tilted her head

"The one that gave me these injuries. THAT Heartless" Saix said defiantly

"It's okay. I destroyed it when it knocked you out" Alice said sweetly

"You destroyed it? With what?" Saix asked

"With my glaive. There's no way I'd be able to destroy with my bare hands," Alice answered pointing to the pole-arm in the corner.

As Alice continued to replace Saix's bandages, Saix started to think about if she were to join the Organization.

'_She's perfect.'_ Saix thought to himself. _'She's polite, she can handle her own weapon, and she can take care of any injuries that may transpire'_

"There. All done" Alice said tying a little knot on his abdomen.

"Thank-you Alice. But I must get going." Saix stood up and began to walk towards the door.

"Wait." Alice spoke before Saix could leave

"Hmm?"

"Will…you come back…here?" Alice asked timidly

"You mean to Halloween Town?" Saix raised his eyebrow

"No, well, yes. But I mean-"Alice started fumbling with her words.

Saix some how found it amusing seeing Alice getting nervous just trying to get him to come back to Halloween Town.

"I mean. Will you come back here? To my home?" Alice said quietly putting her head down to hide her blush.

"Sure why not." Saix said

"Really?"

"Of course. You're obviously a pleasant person. Helping me, a stranger. So therefore I'm in debt to you," Saix said calmly

"Oh, you don't owe me anything. I just want you to come back because I want…to be…friends," Alice said shyly

'_Friends?' _

"Um, alright I'll make sure to come back when I can." Saix said in his normal calm voice but it did have a hint of…happiness.

"That's great to hear. So will you come back soon?" she asked

"We'll see. But I WILL be back though" Saix said with a little smile.

Alice smiled as well.

Saix then began to walk back to RTC.

-At the CTNW-

"What do you mean that he hasn't RTC'd yet?" Xemnas asked menacingly to Roxas

"Well, he um, suggested that we spit up to get the Heartless so we would be done faster, so then when I finished eliminating my Heartless I went to RTC because I thought he was already done." Roxas said nervously worried that Xemnas would eat him alive since he was accused of 'losing' the second in command.

"You better find him, or else you'll BEG for death!" Xemnas threatened

Roxas felt all of the blood fall from his face when he looked into the eyes of one angry Xemnas.

"Hey Saix is back!" someone cried out from the hallway

"You dodged the bullet this time XIII" Xemnas said in a low tone.

Roxas nodded and when Xemnas left his room he immediately locked his door and went under his covers.

-Outside in the Gray Area-

Outside in the Gray Area, the other members surrounded Saix asking him what happened during his mission whether he had trouble finding the Heartless and what not.

"Saix" Xemnas walked into the Gray Area.

"Superior" Saix greeted

"I would like to know what it took you so much time to RTC." Xemnas said

"The target Heartless simply knocked me out when I let my guard down" Saix replied.

"Do you mind explaining the bandages on your neck then?"

Saix had completely forgotten about the bandages. He made sure that his arms were covered but he had forgotten about the ones on his neck.

"Erm, a resident helped me when I woke up. I wanted to leave but she insisted that she wrap my wounds" Saix replied

"Hm. Very well then." Xemnas said. "All of you get to bed, now"

-In Saix's room-

Saix couldn't sleep at all. All he could think of was Alice.

'_What am I thinking? Getting worked up over Alice' _Saix thought. He began to think it over. She wanted to be friends with him. And they had just met. Then again he wasn't used to the feeling he never had a friend in his Nobody existence.

He sat up and began to form glass like letters. A-L-I-C-E is spelled.

He moved his right hand and the letters began to spin around until they formed a new name when he threw his right hand making an X in the name.

The new name was spelt-

L-E-X-C-I-A

"Lexcia" Saix whispered "Yes that will be her new name"

-The Next Day…-

Saix woke up a bit earlier then the others to check t=which missions would be assigned to which member.

He was almost done. All he had to do was assign a mission for himself and Demyx.

"Let's see…the only missions left are eliminating a Heat Saber and a Chill Ripper in Twilight Town and recon in Halloween Town"

'_Halloween Town? I could see Alice after I'm done. But then again Demyx wouldn't survive 1 second with either of those Heartless…' _Saix thought.

"Hmm…" Saix made his decision and wrote them down on his clipboard.

-Later that Day in the Gray Area-

"You want me to what?" Demyx cried

"You need to eliminate a Heat Saber and a Chill Ripper in Twilight Town" Saix repeating himself for the 20th time.

"But why?" Demyx wined

A vein popped out on Saix's forehead.

"Just do it! I have my own mission to do" Saix yelled while rubbing his temples.

"And what mission is that?" Demyx pouted

"Recon at Halloween Town. Now get to work." Saix left through his dark corridor leaving Demyx with his jaw open.

-At Halloween Town-

After Saix finished his mission rather quickly he went to Alice's home.

He knocked on the door and as he hoped Alice opened it.

"Hello Saix I didn't expect to see you so soon" Alice smiled

"Well, I was nearby so I thought I'd drop by to see you" Saix replied

"I'm glad to hear you say that" Alice smiled

-A few weeks later and I'm skipping because nothing interesting happens…-

Everyday after Saix completed his mission he would go visit Alice in Halloween Town. Just like Roxas, Axel, and Xion would go to the cloak tower and eat ice cream.

Just like them, their bond got stronger.

"Okay Xigbar you and me will be going to Halloween Town for Heart collection" Saix said to the Freeshooter

"Alright then. But just to make sure…what mission does Demyx have?" Xigbar asked

"Recon at Neverland why?"

"Because this is his first mission ever since you put him in the castle's ICU for sending him to Twilight Town to eliminate those two giant Heartless." Xigbar answered

"Whatever lets just go" Saix sighed summoning a dark corridor.

-After the mission in Halloween Town-

"Alright, we're done let's RTC now." Said Xigbar

"You go on without I need to go check up on something," said Saix

"Okay, see at the castle then" Xigbar began to walk away and Saix walked in the opposite direction.

As Saix walked to Alice's house he began to think about turning her into a Nobody and for her to join in the ranks of the Organization.

Once he arrived to her house they did their usual routine; say hello, have a bit of dinner, and talk, but then afterwards Saix would usually leave but today was different.

After they ate a bit of dinner they went to Alice's living room to talk.

"So Alice what do for a living?" Saix asked. He had to before turning her into a Nobody.

"Hmm…well I take care of Zero when Jack is busy but I guess that's not really a job now is it?" Alice laughed innocently

"Oh." _'That dog can survive without her. After all it does have an owner right?' _Saix thought

"What about family? Where are they?" Saix asked

"Don't have one. I'm an orphan so now I would donate some food to the orphanage outside of town" Alice smiled

Saix sighed _'I can't do this to her. I can't turn her into a Nobody. She has other people depending on her. I'm just going to have to wait until Kingdom Hearts is complete then' _he thought

"Saix are you okay?" Alice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, I'm fine I was thinking about something" Saix replied

"Thinking about what?" Alice tilted her head.

"Just a far off fantasy" Saix sighed. "I should probably go now" Saix got up and began to head towards the door but Alice cut him off.

"Saix wait." Alice said

"Yes, Alice?"

"Saix, I don't want you to go. Not yet" Alice said hesitantly

"Why not?" Saix asked

"Because…I…I don't know how to say this but…I think…"

"You think what?"

"I think that I may love you" Alice blurted out

Saix didn't know what to say.

"I…I love…you too Alice" Saix whispered.

He was then introduced to a kiss. At first he was in shock but then he kissed back, wrapping his arms around her waist.

-In the morning-

When Saix woke up he found himself in Alice's bed, naked, and her also naked, curled up to his chest.

He moved a bit closer to her, wrapping his arms around her.

He thought of the night before. He couldn't but to think that he was lying to her.

All of the 'I love you's he said to her were lies. He couldn't feel any emotion and certainly not love.

He looked at her sleeping face. To him she looked like an angel. He poked at the tips of her dog-ears and they twitched in which he thought was somewhat adorable.

Alice slowly opened her eyes and saw Saix's in front of hers.

"Good morning Saix" she cooed

"Good morning Alice" he replied back.

"So when were you going to tell me?" she asked grinning

"What do you mean?" Saix asked

"When were you going to tell me that you're a Nobody?" she asked sitting up

'_Oh no. Busted'_

"What do you mean Alice?" he stuttered

"Don't try to hide from me Saix. I'm part canine remember? I can smell your scent," she answered

"So, did you just find out?" he asked

"Yes. Your coat was hiding your scent so that's why I found out last night" she said

"But how do you know about the Nobodies then Alice?" Saix asked

"I saw some of those white Nobodies taking about it when I went to Town Square" Alice replied

"Oh. Note to self. Don't let the Dusks out into public areas unless needed." Saix mumbled

"It's okay Saix. You should probably get back to your home now, right?" Alice asked

"Thank-you for understanding Alice" Saix grinned for once

"You'll still come back right?" Alice asked

"Of course I will" Saix replied

-A few months later-

"Kingdom Hearts is almost complete" Saix said

"I know, but isn't most of the Organization-"

"Yes, most of the Organization is destroyed because of that Keyblade wielder" Saix sighed, "Our numbers are falling one by one. He's at the castle right now. Xemnas, is expecting me to fight him next if Xigbar and Luxord fail to stop him"

"But what if you can't beat him?" Alice asked worriedly

"If I fail to defeat him, then I will digress into nothingness" Saix answered

Both Alice and Saix closed their eyes on the Moonlight Hill, holding one another's hand.

As the moon was at its peak Saix snapped his eyes open.

"Luxord is no more…" Saix trailed off

Alice covered her mouth with tears stinging her eyes.

"I'm next, Alice" Saix got up and summoned a dark corridor.

"Wait. Give me your earring" Alice said

"What?"

"Give me your earring and I'll give you mine. I want part of me to be with you if you do digress" Alice said with her voice cracking

Saix took one of his stud earrings and switched it with Alice's. She also had stud earrings quite similar to his own.

Saix then summoned 3 Berserker Nobodies.

"These Berserker Nobodies will keep you company while I'm gone. They'll obey all of my commands until death." Saix said

"Promise, you'll come back?" Alice said on the verge of tears

"I can't promise anything that I can not guarantee, my dear" Saix said drearily

He gave one last kiss to her before going through the dark corridor.

Several minutes past. Minute's turned into an hour. And Alice held Saix's stud clenched in her hands.

As time ticked by Alice continued to sit on the Moonlight Hill.

Her eyes turned to the Berserker Nobodies who were all staring at the moon above them.

Without warning the Berserker Nobodies disappeared.

Alice was in absolute shock but then she remembered what the Lunar Diviner had said to her.

'_They'll obey all of my commands until death'_

Alice closed her eyes tightly trying to prevent the tears from coming out but they slowly slid down her face.

"All he wanted was a heart. Was that too much to ask for?" she mumbled

Rain slowly followed the rain came down harder and harder. Alice didn't care on how wet she got, she just didn't care anymore.

The rain continued to fall until all of the sudden Alice couldn't feel the droplets falling.

She looked in front of her and sure enough the rain was still falling, but when she looked above her was a giant Berserker using its giant hand to cover her.

"Why…did you come back?" she asked

"My master's last wish before he was defeated was to keep you safe. And that's what we plan on doing" replied the Berserker Nobody in a deep tone.

As he spoke several other Berserker Nobodies appeared.

'_I'm sorry Alice…I won't be able to see you again'_ Saix's voice was heard through her ears.

"Saix…it's okay. At least you tried" Alice whispered holding his stud earring in the palm of her hand.

All he wanted was a heart. So he would be able to truly love her. Was that too much to ask for?

**A/N This is just the edited version not chapter 10. Sorry but I just had to fix some errors that I made :P**

**Silver: Whew! This has to be the longest chapter yet!**

**Cibetreax: Well, actually it's not really a chapter it's your Halloween special.**

**Atthemwx: So Silver will make a bunch of other specials that will be based on other Oc pairings just not Roxas, Xion, Axel, or Larxene on holidays or when she feels like it. **

**Gold: All right so R n' R lets us know what you think about this first special chapter but no flames.**

**Nilaxsa: Okay that's it so just R 'n R and Silver will get the real chapter 10 posted as soon as she can :)**


	11. Old and new voices

**Silver: Hello readers :)**

**Cibetreax: Sorry for leaving you guys at such a cliffhanger…**

**Nilaxsa: …but if Silver continued who knows how long it would've been :P**

**Gold: *In fetal position* Cows…cows…COWS!…so many…**

**Atthemwx: …WTF is wrong with him? **

**Cibetreax: Oh…well he saw the video 'Cows, Cows, Cows' on YouTube and now he'll be traumatized for probably the rest of the week -.-'(Look it up)**

**Atthemwx: Okay… anyway, let's start the chapter *presses disclaimer button***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts (or YouTube)**

RECAP:

The diamond shined brighter and brighter; Xion and Roxas covered their eyes. When both were able to regain their sight, the diamond stopped shining but in the center of the room was a mount of fire flaring in every direction. Roxas and Xion both began to back away, but when the flames died down they say a familiar red headed Nobody slowly open his emerald green eyes.

Another Chance to Live Chptr.10 

The emerald eyed Nobody looked around his unfamiliar surroundings until he caught sight of The Key of Destiny and Xion.

"R…Rox…as?" the Nobody croaked

"Axel?" Roxas and Xion said in unison

The scarlet haired Nobody fully opened his eyes seeing that this wasn't a dream or illusion.

"Axel!" Roxas and Xion cried out as they ran up to hug their missing friend.

Axel accepted the hugs grasping little tuffs of their hair, one in each hand.

He looked to his left and immediately recognized the blonde Nobody.

"Roxas…good to see you again" Axel whispered

He looked to his right hand and saw raven black hair in his hand.

"What the-? Xi…Xion?" Axel stuttered

Xion looked face to face with The Flurry of Dancing Flames.

"How…how are you here…Xion?" Axel asked as he released the two younger Nobodies.

"You remember me Axel? How?" Xion said in disbelief

"I asked first" Axel said with his signature grin

"Well, Roxas and I were released when we met again in Sora's heart-(SKIPPING, SKIPPING, And SKIPPING)

(After a LONG explanation)

-and that's how you're here right now" Xion concluded

"Wow…you guys did all of that just for me to come back?" Axel asked

"Of course! We're best friends after all" Roxas replied

"It's good to know that you guys haven't forgotten about me, but…" Axel trailed off

"But what?" Xion tilted her head

"I'm still a Nobody aren't I?" The Flurry of Dancing Flames questioned

Just as he said his last word a small pink light came through the door way, the light grew as it flew towards The Flurry of Dancing Flames. Axel step back but the growing light continued to float forward until it was on his chest. The light pressed itself onto the top of his torso until it seemed to dissolve INTO him.

Axel let out a faint gasp as a whirlwind of emotions rushed into his being: joy, relief, guilt, and passion.

"Axel?" Roxas stepped closer to his friend

Axel hesitantly put his hand on his chest.

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

Axel's eyes widened.

"I…I have a heart?" Axel said in doubt

"So you got one too!" Xion said in joy

"Too?"

"Yeah, believe it or not Xion and I have hearts now too." Roxas said smiling

It took a minute or two before Axel could absorb of what just happened. A Nobody that his best friends had just revived and now a Nobody with a heart.

"Now it's your turn to explain" Xion said putting her hands on her hips.

"Okay then" the red head replied

"After I faded into darkness when I used up my entire being and essence to protect Sora-"

"Yeah, I remember that" Roxas said looking down on the floor

Axel nodded.

"Anyway, after I faded away I found myself in absolute darkness. I wandered around there for who knows how long. After a while I saw this white light. I walked in it and there were all of the memories that I had with Roxas and the Organization but as I went further in it, I found a smaller piece of light. Unlike the bigger piece of it, it wasn't white but red. It felt warm so instinctively reached out for it. When I did, I regained every other memory that was forgotten in my life and my old one. Including the memories of you Xion." Axel finished closing his eyes

"Wow." Xion whispered

"So that what happens when a Nobody fades away." Roxas said

"Yeah, but it was like I couldn't think for myself when I was in darkness…it was like…instinct that I wandered into my own memories" said Axel

"But I'm glad that you have them now" Xion said smiling

"Same for me." The Flurry of Dancing Flames replied with a grin

"Since we're all together now why don't we hang out like old times?" Roxas said while summoning a dark corridor.

"I second that idea" Xion giggled

"Same here" Axel grinned. He walked up closer to his friends who were standing next to the corridor.

At Twilight Town

The trio was sitting on top of the cloak tower with their usual sea-salt ice cream at hand.

Axel took a bite out of his ice-cream before inhaling the fresh, crisp air.

"It's good to see the sun set again" Axel sighed

"It's good to see the sun set with all of us here" Roxas corrected

"Yeah, that too" Axel smirked

All three of them continued to eat their ice cream while gazing upon the setting sun.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The sun was now almost down to the horizon; Xion, Roxas and Axel were all still sitting on the clock tower just watching the last bit of the sun go down.

"Oh, yeah I was meaning to ask you guys something" Axel said while leaning against the wall of the clock tower slightly.

"And what's that?" Roxas asked

"I was wondering how you guys did that spell" Axel replied

"You mean the one that we used to bring you back?" Xion tilted her head

"Yeah, that one"

Roxas then reached under his coat to pull out the spell book that he and Xion had found in Ansem's library. He flipped over to the page to where the spell was written.

"Here it is" Roxas said handing it to Axel

Axel skimmed along the words until putting it down; looking down to the ground below them, and handing it back to The Key of Destiny

"So, you're going to revive the others?" Axel said in a deep tone

Roxas and Xion then looked at each other. Both of them had forgotten about the part of the spell where it said for that Nobody to continue to live they would need to revive the rest of the Nobodies that have been in their lives.

"If I'm going to stay around we better get started tomorrow then. Am I right?" Axel said with a grin

"Huh? You mean you're okay with it?" Roxas said surprisingly

"Okay with what?" Axel questioned

"You know. Bringing back the other members" Xion said

"Sure. I mean if you guys wanted to have me back we might as well make sure I stay, right?" Axel said still grinning

Roxas's and Xion's faces lit up.

"Yeah!" they said in unison, smiling

The trio then watched the sun finally setting.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

(I'm just going to put the names of the people who speak in brackets so hopefully no one gets confused :P I hope I'm not spoiling anything…)

In a familiar room in the CTNW, more than two dozen thrones sat in a circle. The room was enlarged and had changed a bit since its previous owners had 'left'.

A good half or so of the thrones were occupied as well as, unlike the unoccupied pure white ones; the ones that were taken were an onyx black.

In total, there were 17 (yes, I know I'm over the limit -.-') beings sitting in the 17 black thrones.

In the center of the room was a projection of the trio sitting on the clock tower, with all 17 watching them.

One of the beings with orange hair and multi-colored eyes (Xero), in a lower throne began to speak up.

"I don't get why we have to let them revive the Alphas'. I don't even get why we call ourselves the Betas' and calling them Alphas'!" the being hollered (Xero)

An older being who sat in a higher throne replied to the remark. The being was obviously female but had her hood up (Xanthia).

"Because Xero, none of us have met any member from the original Organization therefore we cannot use the spell since it requests for the beings using the spell to have met them at some point in their life. As for your question of why we call ourselves Betas', the Superiors are going have to answer that" the being said in a calm manner while looking up to the beings on the much higher thrones (Xanthia).

The beings on the highest ones weren't as tall as the highest white one looked at each other before speaking. (Xalvisy, Atthemwx, Nilaxsa, Narkyx, Lexacri, and Cibetreax [These Nobodies are actually anagrams of my friends, me, and my brother])

"We refer ourselves as 'Betas' because we are the second group of Nobodies to live in this castle. And we start off at XV because if we were to replace the original members with ourselves we would be erasing the previous member who once held that rank" one of the beings said, she was also female but a lot younger (Nilaxsa).

"So you're saying if my number was IX instead of XXI, I would replacing the Melodious Nocturne then?" one of the older beings, who had cinnamon brown hair and lavender eyes sneered arrogantly (that description sound familiar?)

"That's exactly what we're saying" one of the higher throned Nobodies replied, who was a boy probably younger then Roxas and Xion (Atthemwx).

Xero grinded his teeth.

"If number VIII, XIII, and XIV do fail we could at least preserve the memory of the Alphas'. After all when a Nobody digresses they leave nothing behind." Said another higher throned Nobody (Cibetreax).

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

With Roxas, Axel, and Xion

Midnight was a few hours away and all three of them were asleep on the clock tower.

'_I'm glad I have friends that I can trust like Axel and Roxas. I'm grateful for having best friends like them' _Xion thought humbly in her mind.

'_Yeah, best friends my butt' _said an unfamiliar voice

Xion turned around in her mind but saw nothing.

The voice was dark and sleek, similar to Xemnas but definitely a lot younger.

'_You shouldn't put so much trust in them. What happens when they turn their back on you huh? Who's going to help you back up?' _the voice scoffed

'_Who are you? And how do you know what Axel and Roxas going to do? They are my best friends, I trust them with my life' _Xion replied strongly.

She tried looking for the source of the voice; as she turned around she saw a boy her age at a distance.

He wore a black and red organic-like bodysuit that was hard to see in the darkness. His hair was also black which was also hard to see but Xion could easily see the boy through the darkness due to his golden eyes looking intensely into her blue eyes.

**Silver: Pheew! I finally finished :)**

**Nilaxsa: It's about time I got some screen time!**

**Atthemwx: Thanks for the remark Nilaxsa.**

**Silver: Anyway, I need some help on which order to revive the other members…it can either be 12-1 (Larxene to Xemnas) or the order in which they died; Vexen, Larxene, Lexaeus, Marluxia, etc. **

**Nilaxsa: So let Silver know and she'll try her best to get chapter 11 up soon :)**

**Silver: Okay, so I really hope this chapter didn't suck cause my brother (aka Gold) got scammed on his game and he's been b*tching out alot -.-'**

**Nilaxsa: All right, so R n'R but no flames please! **

**Gold: *still in fetal position* SO MANY COWS! T^T**


	12. Christmas&NewYear: Special 2 part 1

**Silver: Hello readers :)**

**Cibetreax: So, as you can see this isn't chapter 11 but the Christmas/New Year special.**

**Gold: Also, ****me and Silver's family is going to Edmonton for our cousins wedding on December 30 so she won't be able to work on chapter 11 for a week or so :P **

**Nilaxsa: So please enjoy the Christmas/New Year special :D **

**Atthemwx: *presses disclaimer button* **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Warning: AU and some OOC**

**PAIRING NOTICE**

Main pairing: XaldinXOc

Side pairings: XemnasXOc, XigbarXOc, & AxelXLarxene

-Another Chance to Live-Christmas/ New Year Special-Part 1

"Yo, Xaldin" a scarred man called.

Xaldin turned around to see two men walk through the doors of his kitchen.

"What do you want Xigbar?" Xaldin sighed as he chopped some lettuce.

"Nimarex, Xandra and Xanthia are having a photo shoot at the Sandlot; we thought you might want to come with us" the silver haired main replied calmly.

"Look, I appreciate you guys trying to hook me up with Xanthia but I told you guys before. She's not interested and neither am I. It's best that we just stay friends" Xaldin sighed not even bothering to look up.

"Alright, then just come with us to give them uh, support" Xigbar grinned

"I can't, I have to get all of this food ready before the club opens" Xaldin grimaced.

Xemnas looked at Xigbar with the I-told-you-so face. The three of them inherited a famous night club known as 'Kingdom Hearts' from their adopted father, Ansem the Wise.

Ansem didn't have any child of his own and that was when he decided to adopt Xemnas, Xigbar and Xaldin when they were children. However, Ansem got into a car accident four months ago. So, then the club was passed down to his three sons. Each of them held a certain responsibility to the club. Xemnas handled with finances, Xigbar hired singers and bands, and Xaldin was the head chef in the kitchen.

One of the most well-known things of Kingdom Hearts was its cuisine. Xaldin made simple dishes such as burgers, pizza, and pie (Mmmm…pie) but he always added a twist to the recipes, and that was one of the things that kept people coming back.

"Okay, just let me finish chopping up the vegetables then I'll come with you" Xaldin sighed in defeat.

"Great, we'll meet you outside when you're done" Xemnas smirked

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lil Character Note

Nimarex: Short blonde hair (Similar to Aqua's style) with red eyes

Xandra: Shoulder length cinnamon brown with lavender eyes

Xanthia: Mid length light brown hair with hazel eyes

At Sandlot

"That's z'it darlings! Work it! Show me something fierce!" the French photographer cooed.

A woman with light brown hair and hazel eyes struck a pose next to another woman with pale blonde hair and red eyes.

"Good. Now Nimarex, you go take a break. Xandra you're on" the French man said cheerfully.

Xandra put down her bottle of water and walked up to the set where Nimarex was once standing.

Nimarex turned her head to the sound of footsteps.

A smile was instantly put onto the blondes' face once she saw 3 men walk towards the set.

"Xemmy-poo!" Nimarex cried out as she jumped up to the silverette.

"Xemmy-poo?" Xaldin and Xigbar snickered

Xemnas gave them a death glare as he returned the hug to Nimarex.

"Didn't I already tell you to not call me that in public?" Xemnas said sternly.

Nimarex's lips began to quiver. Both Xaldin and Xigbar step back a bit having a good idea of what was happening.

Xemnas also saw where this was going.

"Aww c'mon Nim, don't cry" Xemnas said reassuringly.

Nimarex's eyes began to water.

Xemnas sighed. "Okay, you can me Xemmy-poo" Xemnas hung his head in defeat. Even he wouldn't want to make a woman cry.

"Yay!" the blonde cried out as she tackled her boyfriend (yeah, you heard me. Boyfriend) onto the ground. "Love you" she said affectionately.

"Love you, too" Xemnas groaned as he felt her weight on him unexpectantly.

"Hehehe…Xemmy-poo" Xigbar continued to snicker.

Xaldin raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Xigbar asked

"You act like as if you don't have a pet-name" Xaldin grinned

"That's 'cause I don't" Xigbar said defiantly

"Wanna bet?" Xaldin crossed his arms.

"Sure. Loser has to rub the winners' feet" Xigbar smirked

"You sure you want to do that?" Xaldin said smugly

"Yeah, I know I'm going to-"Xigbar was cut off by HIS girlfriend glomping him.

"Xiggykins!" Xandra cooed.

"So, what was that you were going to say?" Xaldin sneered

"…Shut up" Xigbar mumbled

"Hey Xaldin" a voice said

Xaldin spun around to see Xanthia in front of him.

"Hello Xanthia" Xaldin nodded his head.

"Seeing that Nimarex and Xandra are um, occupied; do you mind making us some lunch?" Xanthia asked.

Xaldin raised his eyebrow. "Do you mean all of us or, you know just…us?" he asked with a bit of tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Oh, I meant all of us" Xanthia giggled.

"Oh. Alright, no problem" Xaldin replied somewhat cheerfully.

"Great. Now first I need to pry Nimarex and Xandra off of Xemnas and Xigbar so we can go to the club" Xanthia said before walking over to Xemnas who was still glomped by a certain blonde.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It took a while until all six of them were able to walk to Kingdom Hearts, unattached to one another; but finally they were all sitting down at one of the tables eating the lunch that Xaldin had made.

Everyone was enjoying themselves; just talking to one another about a certain event that had everyone asking about it.

"So, are you really gone for that commercial role, Xanthia?" Xemnas asked.

"Of course. I've been waiting for the opportunity forever!" Xanthia said.

"But you do know that, like, hundreds of other people also auditioned right?" Xigbar questioned.

"Yeah, we ALL know. But it was worth a shot right?" Nimarex answered.

Xemnas raised an eyebrow. "You auditioned too?" Xemnas asked in disbelief.

"Yep. So did Xandra" Nimarex replied looking over at her friend.

"The auditions were 3 weeks ago. Don't you think that they would pick someone already? What was the audition for anyway?" Xigbar asked.

"Yes. It was for some pastry company." Xandra said.

"All we needed to do is some talking, slice a piece pie, and take a bite." Xanthia finished.

Everyone's attention was cut when they heard Xanthia's phone ringing.

Xanthia looked at the ID before answering the call.

"Hey, Gerald" she greeted

"Good afternoon Xan'. I have good news and bad news." Gerald said

"Okay, let's start with the good news then" Xanthia shrugged

"Okay, the good news is that you were one of the two chosen for the commercial" Gerald cried out cheerfully.

"One of two?" Xanthia's eyes narrowed as everyone at the table was paying attention to her conversation.

"Yeah. That's the bad news. The producer picked two people."

"So who's the other person?" Xanthia questioned.

"Umm…Lisa Roseville" Gerald said a bit shaky.

Xanthia's eyes widened. Xaldin, Xigbar, Xemnas, Nimarex and Xandra scooted away seeing flames arise from Xanthia's head.

"WHAT?" Xanthia screeched.

"Uh…Lisa…was also chosen." Gerald said quietly

"But. There. Was. Only. Suppose. To. Be. ONE!" Xanthia shrieked.

"Y-yes, I know but um, apparently they couldn't choose so both of you with do the commercial and then they'll decide which one they'll use" he said trying to regain composure.

"Ugh!" Xanthia hung up.

"So…what's up?" Xandra asked nervously.

"I got chosen for the commercial" Xandra answered

"That's good isn't it?" Xemnas inquired.

"Yeah, but so did Lisa Roseville" Xanthia groaned.

"You're kidding" Xaldin said in disbelief.

All of them knew who Lisa Roseville was. She was also a model but was a total b*tch. Whenever she saw the opportunity to make someone feel lower than her, she took it. Always.

"They're going to shoot two commercials one with each of us, and then will decide which one they'll use" Xanthia sighed.

"You shouldn't get so worked up about"

Everyone's attention shifted to Xaldin.

"Xaldin's right. We all know that compared to Roseville you'll kick butt!" Xigbar supported.

Xemnas nodded. "No worries" he grinned.

"Thanks!" Xanthia smiled.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Everyone get ready! Lisa are you set?" the director questioned.

"Yes!" a peppy voice replied.

Xanthia and Xaldin decided to take a look at Lisa Roseville's commercial shot just to see Xanthia's competition.

(Skipping to the end of the shot)

"Okay, we're clear. Lisa good work" the director complemented.

"Thank-you" she replied.

Lisa turned the corner to see Xanthia and Xaldin in the back.

"Xanthia!" Lisa waved

"Hey Lisa" Xanthia grimaced

Xaldin took one at Lisa and trust me; he was a bit creeped out.

Lisa Roseville might has well have stuck a giant BARBIE sticker on her forehead.

She had blonde hair that was way to blonde for it to be natural. Her eyes were a cold blue and hell, did she wear a lot of makeup.

Lisa looked down at the dress that Xanthia was wearing and smirked.

"What is that? A size 6?" she asked

"Yeah. What's it to you?" Xanthia probed

"Oh nothing. It's just that you might want to drop a few pounds. After all, we all know that if the director doesn't like what he sees that he'll probably replace it" she grinned as she turned around.

Xanthia noticed the tag sticking out from Lisa's dress. She squinted to read to the number.

'_She's a size 2?'_ she thought in disbelief.

"Xan' you alright?" Xaldin asked in concern.

"Huh? Yeah. Xaldin I just remembered that I won't be able to make it to the club tonight for dinner" she mumbled

Xaldin squinted his eyes. "This doesn't have anything to do of what Lisa said, does it?" he asked

"No. I…just can't okay?" Xanthia spun her heel "I'll see you later Xaldin" she whispered.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"A size 2?" Xandra gasped

"That's not good…" Nimarex shook her head.

"Why is that not good?" Xigbar inquired

Xaldin nodded his head. Once he returned to the club, Nimarex, Xandra, Xigbar, and Xemnas were already there. Being concerned for Xanthia's well-being, he told them what happened earlier.

"Every model knows that if the competition skinnier, the skinny one will almost always get picked." Nimarex frowned

"Why is that?" Xaldin probed

"Because, if a model isn't thin enough the editors would make them look thin in the production." Xandra said

"But, if another model is thinner they'll most likely choose the thinner one to save some time and money" Nimarex finished

"I suppose that makes sense" Xemnas rubbed the back of his head.

"BUT, that's usually the problem. A lot of girls starve themselves just to get picked." Xandra sighed

That struck Xaldin like a neon sign. "Xanthia told me that she wouldn't be able to make it tonight for dinner" he said.

"But we always come here on Sundays…" Xigbar wondered

"We'll make sure that she's okay" Nimarex said anxiously. "C'mon Xandra"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

*knock, knock*

Xanthia lifted her head up from her pillow and went towards the door.

When she opened it, she saw Xandra and Nimarex in front of her.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Xanthia inquired

"We heard that you weren't coming to the club tonight so we just wanted to check if you were alright" Nimarex said assuring

"Oh, I'm fine I just decided that I would stay home tonight" Xanthia lied

Nimarex and Xandra looked at each other. "What are you having for dinner then?" Xandra questioned

"Just some pizza" Xanthia answered.

"Alright, we'll see you later then" Nimarex waved good-bye

"See ya" Xanthia closed the door.

She when towards her kitchen, she opened her fridge; she reached out to grab the slice of pizza that she would eat. But her hand retracted.

'_I'm not going to loose my opportunity to her'_ she thought bitterly.

Her stomach growled. She closed her eyes and ignored it. She placed her hand over it knowing what she was doing but also knowing why.

**Silver: I'm really hoping that didn't suck and sorry but I have to split this into 2 parts because I'm leaving this afternoon and I don't have to time to make this a long one-shot like the Halloween special :( **

**Cibetreax: So hopefully when she gets back she'll start writing part 2 and chapter 11**

**Gold: So everyone knows what to do.**

**Atthemwx: R n'R please**


	13. AN 2 Discontinued

Sorry to say but the story is done (discontinued). I just can't bring myself to finish it; I simply bit off way more than I could've chewed. Not to mention that this story is utterly atrocious in every way possible. Sorry for the promises I made but unable to provide.

~SilverWings104


End file.
